The CHEEJAR
by kiky5001
Summary: Die 17-jährige Bella Swan hat einiges hinter sich und ist deshalb in Psychiatrischer Behandlung. Außer diesem wissen nur ihr Vater Charlie und ihr Adoptivbruder Jakob was ihr zugestoßen ist, als sie zu einem Vorsingen für Cheejar eingeladen ...
1. Prolog

So hab mich dazu entschlossen die Story hier auch noch zu posten, nachdem ich sie nun inzwischen fertig habe ^^

Inhalt:

Die 17-jährige Bella Swan hat einiges hinter sich und ist deshalb in Psychiatrischer Behandlung bei Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Außer diesem wissen nur ihr Vater Charlie und ihr Adoptivbruder Jakob was ihr zugestoßen ist, weswegen sie nicht mehr in Phoenix bei ihrer Mom, sondern bei ihrem Vater wohnt. Selbst ihr bester Freund Emmett ahnt nichts von dem was ihr drei Jahre zuvor widerfahren ist. Doch dann bekommt sie Post von Esme Cullen, der Managerin von C.H.E.E.J.A.R. und wird zu einem Vorsingen als Background-Sängerin eingeladen. Als sie dann auch noch ihren Schwarm Edward trifft und bemerkt, dass er die Mädchen nur nach ihrem äußeren beurteilt und nur das eine von ihnen will, scheint sich eine Katastrophe anzubahnen, während er ausgerechnet IHR auch noch eine Affäre mit seinem eigenen Vater unterstellt. Kann diese noch abgewandt werden, oder wendet sich am Ende doch alles zu Guten? [All Human!]

**Prolog**

Drei Jahre lang hatte ich mit mir selbst gekämpft, drei Jahre lang voller Angst und Schmerz, doch hatte ich alles tatsächlich überwunden? Konnte ich jetzt endlich wieder normal leben? Ich wusste es nicht, doch ich musste es versuchen, für Charlie, meinen Vater und Jake, meinen Stiefbruder.

Ich erinnerte mich noch als wäre es gestern gewesen, dieses Gesicht, vor allem die Augen würde ich niemals vergessen, auch wenn ich es nur schemenhaft sehen konnte, hatten sich seine Augen in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Ich wollte diese Albträume nicht mehr, diese Qual nicht jede Nacht aufs neue erleben und die Medikamente meines Psychiaters halfen mir dabei … so gut es eben ging.

Wenn man so viel erlebt hatte wie ich, fragte man sich irgendwann, ob das leben überhaupt noch einen Sinn hatte, doch es gab einen, und der bestand daraus, dass ich meine Freunde und Familie nicht allein lassen wollte, auch ihnen hatte schließlich all das zu schaffen gemacht. Aber ich kann immer noch nicht darüber reden, geschweige denn es aufzuschreiben …

Das einzige, was mir bleibt ist die Qual, die ich jede Nacht von neuem erlebe … die mich schreiend aufweckt, seit Jake nicht mehr bei uns wohnt und in der Nacht auf mich aufpasst. Und immer wieder dieselben Fragen, kann ich jemals wieder normal leben? Werde ich diese Augen jemals vergessen können? Wird ER jemals gefasst werden, der mir dass alles angetan hat und einen Teil meiner Familie genommen hat?

Ich war nur noch ein Frack, ein Schatten meiner selbst. Alles hatte ich geändert, meinen Namen, mein Aussehen … statt brünett war ich jetzt blond, und meine Augen waren Eis-blau, statt Schokoladen-braun … Doch es änderte nicht viel an meinem Zustand, außer dass ich mich ein klein wenig sicherer fühlte … ein GANZ klein wenig. Hier in dieser Kleinstadt, Forks, hatte mich bisher zumindest niemand erkannt, aber was wäre, wenn ich in eine größere Stadt käme, würde man mich auch dort nicht erkennen? Oder würde man es doch und mich wieder nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Ich hatte keine Antworten, aber ich brauchte sie auch nicht, … noch nicht. Aber was, wenn ich sie bald brauchen würde, was, wenn ich dass alles nicht verkraften konnte, was wenn ich daran vielleicht endgültig zu Grunde gehen würde?

Aber mir halfen auch noch andere Dinge mit meiner Vergangenheit klar zu kommen. Zum einen war da mein Vater Charlie, der mich nicht zu körperlicher Nähe gedrängt hatte, bis ich es von selbst wollte, dann noch Jakob, der seit fünfzehn Jahren mein Bruder war, seit Charlie ihn adoptiert hatte. Aus irgend einem Grund war er der einzige, bei dem ich nie die Angst vor Berührungen hatte … Dann gab es noch Carlisle, meinen Psychiater und zu guter Letzt die Gruppe C.H.E.E.J.A.R., meine Lieblingsgruppe.

Sie waren nicht besonders berühmt, aber ihre Lieder drückten so ziemlich genau das aus, was ich fühlte und das half mir schon. Ich kannte sogar jeden einzelnen von ihnen, da war die wunderschöne blonde Rosalie, die Sängerin, ihren Zwillingsbruder Jasper, der den Bass spielte. Dann war da noch die kleine schwarz haarige Alice mit dem Schlagzeug und ihr Bruder Edward, der das Keyboard bediente. Und zu guter Letzt war noch Emmett dabei, mein ehemals bester Freund aus Phoenix und der Cousin von Alice und Edward. Ach ja, und nicht zu vergessen, die drei Background-Sängerinnen Tanya, Irina und Kate …

Aber ich ahnte damals noch nicht, wie sehr diese Band mein Leben verändern würde …


	2. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

"Hey Bella, ich habe eine tolle Überraschung für dich." sagte Jake freudestrahlend, als ich ihm die Tür öffnete. Jacob Black ist mein bester Freund – und sozusagen mein Stiefbruder, nachdem Charlie ihn adoptiert hatte als sein Vater starb – auch wenn er gern etwas mehr wäre, wenn es nach ihm ginge … zumindest hatte ich dieses Gefühl manchmal. Er hatte mir in meiner schwersten Zeit beigestanden, über die ich nicht mal mit meinem Dad, Charlie reden konnte ohne gleich eine Panikattacke zu bekommen.

"Was ist es denn?" fragte ich ihn neugierig, woraufhin seine Augen begannen zu strahlen.

"Hier." sagte er und reichte mir einen Umschlag. Irgend etwas daran machte mich misstrauisch. _Was hatte er nun nur wieder ausgeheckt?_ Ich öffnete den Umschlag kurzer Hand und konnte nicht glauben, was ich dort las:

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Swan, _

_wir haben ihr Demoband erhalten und freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir Sie ausgewählt haben um an einem Probe-Singen teilzunehmen. Das Singen wird am 28. September 2009 in Port Angeles stattfinden._

_Wir freuen uns schon auf ihren Besuch._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_E. Cullen_

_(Managerin)_

Ich sah fassungslos auf den Brief, dass konnte er doch nicht wirklich gemacht haben, oder? Jake konnte mich doch unmöglich bei C.H.E.E.J.A.R für ein Probe-Singen angemeldet haben! Wie kam er dazu, ich wollte doch nie wieder im Rampenlicht stehen!

Wütend blickte ich von dem Brief zu Jake auf. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Er sah mich einfach verdutzt an. "Ich … dachte, du würdest dich freuen … du magst die Band doch, oder?"

"Schon, … aber ich will nicht zurück ins Rampenlicht … nicht seit … " Ich konnte es immer noch nicht aussprechen … zu schlimm waren die Erinnerungen an diese verdammten drei Monate, die ich vor drei Jahren erleben musste …

"Bella, es ist nur für den Background, nicht als Hauptsängerin, niemand wird sich für dich interessieren … Und es würde dir helfen, mit der Sache von damals klar zu kommen, da bin ich mir sicher … Außerdem … du hast deinen Namen und dein Aussehen verändert, dich kann gar keiner erkennen. Mit den blonden Haaren und den blauen Kontaktlinsen, siehst du nicht mehr aus wie … du eben, vertrau mir bitte." sagte Jake beruhigend und nahm mich in den Arm.

"Und was ist wenn … ich zum Beispiel mitten auf der Bühne aus raste?" fragte ich zweifelnd. Ich hatte panische Angst davor wieder zusammen zu brechen, wie immer, wenn ich in die Nähe einer Bühne kam …

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann bin ich auch noch da, schon vergessen, ich bin ihr Roadie und somit immer in der Nähe. Und Emmett ist schließlich auch noch da. Versuche es mir zu liebe, okay?" Seine Stimme war so leise und sanft, dass ich nichts anders tun konnte als mit einem Nicken zuzustimmen. Aber ich hatte immer noch ein wenig Angst.

"Was wenn Emmett seinen Mund nicht halten kann? Ich will nichts mehr mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben." sagte ich sehr leise.

Wieder schüttelte Jake den Kopf. "Dr. Cullen und ich haben schon mit ihm gesprochen, er wird darüber kein Wort verlieren. Und er hat dich doch eh schon immer als Bella gekannt, nicht als Isabella."

Auch wenn ich es kaum wahr haben wollte, beruhigten Jake's Worte mich um einiges mehr, als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. "Warum kann ich nicht einfach alles vergessen … " murmelte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihm, aber wie immer gab er mir gleich die passende Antwort.

"Du weißt warum." flüsterte er leise in mein Ohr. Ja, ich wusste warum. Der Grund saß nur vier Meter hinter mir, war knapp zweieinhalb Jahre alt und spielte gerade mit seinen Autos. Am Anfang kam ich nicht damit klar, das aus dieser … verfluchten Zeit auch noch ein Kind entstanden war. Und ich gebe auch ehrlich zu, das ich meinen Sohn nur als abscheulich ansehen konnte, aber Carlisle – wie ich ihn schon nach wenigen Sitzungen nennen sollte – half mir, mich damit zurecht zu finden, wie er mir auch bei allem anderen half, was mit dieser SACHE zu tun hatte …

~~~_**Flashback**_:~~~

_Seit drei Wochen war ich nun schon aus dem Krankenhaus raus, seit drei Wochen war ich nun auch schon bei meinem Dad in Forks, seit drei Wochen saß ich fast den ganzen Tag nur in meinem Zimmer oder im Wohnzimmer, ohne etwas zu tun, außer aus dem Fenster zu starren. Ich konnte mich einfach an keiner Unterhaltung beteiligen, auch wenn ich es eigentlich gern getan hätte. Im Gegenteil, sobald Dad oder Jake mir zu nahe kamen, verfiel ich in Panik! Ich wusste, dass sie mir niemals etwas antun würden, aber mein Körper reagierte, bevor mein Verstand etwas tun konnte. Vor einer guten Woche hatte Charlie, mein Dad, mir gesagt, dass er einen Psychiater beauftragt hatte sich um mich zu kümmern, weil es so nicht weiter ging. Dieser saß nun – wie jeden Tag seit fast einer Woche – mit mir im Wohnzimmer in einem Sessel, allerdings soweit wie möglich entfernt – während ich auf der Fensterbank in die Wälder starrte – und las immer in irgendwelchen Büchern. Die einzigen Worte, die ich immer von ihm zu hören bekam, waren ein leises 'Hallo Bella' und ein ebenso leises 'Auf wiedersehen Bella', bevor er sich jeden Tag für ein oder zwei Stunden in sein Buch vertiefte (keine Ahnung, ob ein Psychiater oder Psychologe das so machen würden, aber ich würde es so machen … zumindest, wenn man die Vorgeschichte kennt … ^.~). Für mich war die Woche unendlich lang – zumindest am Anfang – aber irgendwie tat mir das was er tat gut. Er versuchte nicht mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln oder meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, es war viel mehr so, als würde er warten, dass ich mit IHM sprach. _

_"Was lesen sie da?" fragte ich an diesem Nachmittag leise. Es war irgendwie seltsam meine Stimme zu benutzen, nachdem ich sie so lange schon nicht mehr gehört hatte. _

_Auf sein Gesicht legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. "Das ist 'The Green Mile' von Stephen King." _

_Ich konnte nicht anders und sah ihn verwirrt an, denn soweit ich wusste, schrieb dieser doch nur Horror Geschichten. "Ist … es ein gutes Buch?" Meine Stimme war immer noch leise und ein wenig kratzig. _

_Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt auf den Geschmack an, würde ich sagen."_

_"Worum geht es?" Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft meine Neugier zu wecken._

_"Es geht um ein Gefängnis, dass zum Tode verurteilte mit dem Elektrischen Stuhl hinrichtet, bis ein Unschuldiger dort landet, der eigentlich nur gutes wollte und sozusagen heilende Kräfte hat." erklärte er. _

~~~_**Flashback Ende**_~~~

Allein, weil er abwartete, bis ich bereit zum reden war, half er mir schon, indem er mich nicht bedrängte. Ich gab es nicht gern zu, aber bei Charlie und Jake hatte ich irgendwie immer das Gefühl, dass sie mich zum reden bringen wollten, um das Ganze zu verarbeiten. Nach diesem Tag machte ich irgendwie Fortschritte, bis ich mich nach wenigen Wochen sogar wieder zum ersten Mal aus dem Haus traute und nach einiger Zeit sogar zur Schule gehen, um meinen Abschluss zu machen. Das erste halbe Jahr nach der Geburt hatten er und seine Frau den Kleinen zu sich genommen, weil ich ziemlich unberechenbar war … Immer noch plagte mich Wut und Unverständnis. Ich konnte damals einfach noch nichts mit einem Kind anfangen … und doch schaffte er es mich meinem Sohn anzunähern. Inzwischen konnte man sogar von liebe sprechen, wenn ich meinen Sohn sah.

"Komm schon Bella, Dr. Cullen würde das nicht machen, wenn du noch nicht so weit wärst. Und die Schule hast du doch auch gepackt, was spricht also noch dagegen?" hole Jake mich aus meinen Gedanken und sah mich dabei eindringlich an.

"Du hast Recht, ich muss endlich wieder normal leben können, und das geht nur, wenn ich mich meinen Ängsten stelle." sagte ich entschlossen mit einem Nicken. Er hatte schließlich Recht, seit diesem Vorfall hatte ich enorme Fortschritte gemacht, ich konnte mich wieder ohne ständig Angst zu haben unter Menschen aufhalten, sofern es nicht abends im Dunkeln und allein war … Ja, sogar die Angst davor hatte ich fast besiegt, weil Carlisle mir dabei geholfen hatte, indem er zunächst mit mir zusammen im dunklen das Haus verließ und sich dann nach und nach immer weiter, Meter um Meter von mir entfernte, bis ich schließlich ganz allein war – zumindest soweit ich es sehen konnte.

Jake lächelte mich wieder glücklich an und strich mir beruhigend über den Arm. "Na also, wann sollst du hinkommen?"

"In drei Tagen … " sagte ich leise.

"Ich werde dich hinbringen und auch auf dich warten, wenn du willst." sagte er bestimmt, wofür ich ihn nur dankbar anlächeln konnte, er würde für mich da sein, wenn ich ihn brauchte.

Nun stand ich hier, vor dem Cullen – Anwesen und zitterte ein wenig vor Nervosität. Ich war nur froh, dass ich nicht sofort hier einziehen müsste, um an dem Vorsingen teilzunehmen, weil ich ja nicht so weit entfernt wohnte. Jake stand neben mir, an meiner Seite, aber wir wussten beide, dass ich allein in die Höhle des Löwen musste, ohne Begleitung.

"Alles in Ordnung Schatz?" fragte er besorgt und sah mir ins Gesicht. Das er mich so nannte, war für mich schon normal geworden, am Anfang war es ein wenig seltsam, zumal ich auch wusste, dass er mehr wollte als ich, aber er erklärte es einfach damit, dass es auch andere Männer von mir fernhalten würde, und darum war ich nicht wirklich traurig. Ich nickte nur, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ging schließlich zur Tür.

Nachdem ich geklingelt hatte, öffnete mir ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren, die ihr wirr in alle Richtungen ab standen, die Tür und bat mich hinein. Sie bat mich in der Halle zu warten, während sie Mrs. Cullen holen wollte. Ich nickte nur und wartete.

"Bella?" hörte ich eine mir bekannte und doch wieder fremde Stimme die von weiter oben zu kommen schien. Als ich es schaffte meinen Blick zu heben, konnte ich nur noch sehen, wie ein Muskel – bepackter Emmett in seine Arme riss. Ohne es zu wollen, versteifte ich mich augenblicklich, was ihn dazu brachte mich sofort los zu lassen und mich eingehend zu mustern. "Was machst du hier?" fragte er schließlich einen kurzen Moment später, was mich verlegen zu Boden sehen ließ.

"Ich … ähm … bin mit Mrs. Cullen verabredet." stammelte ich schließlich.

Emmett sah mich verwundert an. "Aber du … " begann er doch ich hob eine Hand und schüttelte den Kopf zum Zeichen dass er nicht JETZT davon anfangen sollte.

Er nickte, bevor er mich mit zusammengepressten Lippen ansah. "Lass uns später reden, okay?" fragte ich schließlich in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht sofort wissen wollte, WAS damals geschehen war.

Emmett nickte wieder, als auch schon eine Frau neben ihn trat. "Okay … " sagte er nur. Die Frau war Blond, und so ziemlich die schönste Frau, die ich je gesehen hatte, und dennoch sah sie mich mit einem Blick an, der töten wollte. Ich konnte ihre Feindschaft regelrecht an ihren hasserfüllten Augen sehen, dabei waren Emmett und ich doch nur Freunde … auch wenn ich es schon irgendwie verstehen konnte. Seit unserer letzten Begegnung hatte er sich ganz schön verändert. Früher wirkte er einfach ein wenig unbeholfen und schlaksig, jetzt jedoch konnte er locker mit Arnold Schwarzenegger in Herkules mithalten können, so viele Muskeln hatte er. Vor drei Jahren hatte er noch mit sehr starker Akne zu kämpfen, doch jetzt war auch davon nichts mehr übrig, und es war nicht mal eine Narbe davon zurück geblieben, wie es bei anderen der Fall war. Er war also wirklich das Bild von einem Mann geworden.

Endlich schien auch er die wunderschöne Frau neben sich zu bemerken, die immer noch abwechselnd zwischen uns hin und her sah, ihr Blick weiterhin ziemlich wütend. "Oh, entschuldige Rose, darf ich dir 'Bella vorstellen? Wir waren zusammen in Phoenix in der Schule. Bella, dass ist Rosalie, meine bessere Hälfte." sagte er mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das er früher nie an den Tag gelegt hatte, wenn er von einer seiner Freundinnen sprach.

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." sagte ich und versuchte – trotz ihres mörderischen Blickes – zu lächeln. Scheinbar gelang es mir sogar, denn Emmett freute sich regelrecht, dass ich so reagierte. Es schien, als hätte er Angst, dass ich Rosalie nicht akzeptieren könnte. Allerdings nickte diese mir nur zu, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort von sich zu geben, was auch Emmett nicht entging.

"Nun ja, wir sollten uns dann mal zu den Proben aufmachen." sagte er schließlich und zog Rosalie hinter sich her in einen Raum. Nun stand ich also wieder allein hier, allerdings nicht lange, als auch schon eine andere Frau mit Karamell – farbenen Haaren auf mich zu kam und mir die Hand entgegen streckte.

"Hallo, ich bin Esme, bitte entschuldige die Verzögerung, aber irgendwie ist heute der Wurm drin." sagte sie, während auch ich ihr die Hand gab. Sie war mir aus irgend einem Grund sofort sympathisch und ich folgte ihr bedingungslos. Sie führte mich in einen großen Raum, der sehr hoch war und scheinbar eine gute Akustik bot, weil nur ein Flügel, einer Stereoanlage und ein einladendes weißes Sofa darin stand und ein weicher Teppich ausgelegt war.

Sie betrachtete mich ein paar Minuten, und ich hatte schon bedenken, dass mein Outfit nicht gut genug war – seit dieser Sache trug ich meist weite Kleidung, die unter keinen Umständen meine Figur betonen sollten – als sie mir auch schon ein Blatt mit einem Text in die Hand gab, kurz auf Play an der Stereoanlage drückte und mich bat dazu zu singen.

Am Anfang waren meine Töne noch langsam, aber mit jeder Sekunde wurden sie lauter und selbstbewusster, bis das Lied schließlich zu ende war.

Mrs. Cullen nickte schließlich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, bevor sie mir zum Abschied die Hand gab und mir noch sagte, dass sie sich melden würden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich gut war, schließlich hatte ich noch nie gesungen, aber trotzdem bescherte es mir ein gutes Gefühl, auch wenn es jetzt einfach nur Warten hieß …

Auch wenn es auf eine Art seltsam war, war es auch schön, Emmett wieder zu sehen. Früher hatten wir in Phoenix zusammen eine Schule besucht, wir waren sozusagen unzertrennlich, die besten Freunde, zumindest bis diese Sache geschah. So sehr ich es wollte, konnte ich es einfach nicht beim Namen nennen. Und trotzdem hatten wir nie wirklich den Kontakt verloren. Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren hatte Emmett seine Eltern durch einen Autounfall verloren, und deshalb bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante in Forks untergekommen, die wie durch einen tollen Zufall ebenfalls in Forks wohnten. Jedoch gründete er nach wenigen Wochen bereits mit seinem Cousin, seiner Cousine und deren Partnern eine Band, dabei traf er auch Jasper, der mit seiner Cousine Alice zusammen war und dessen Schwester Rosalie, die es ihm sofort angetan hatte. Inzwischen verstand ich natürlich wieso, aber ich wusste auch, dass er irgend etwas ahnte, was meine Gefühlslage anging, weswegen er nicht genauer ins Detail ihrer Beziehung gegangen war.

Er hatte mir irgendwann mal ein paar Lieder geschickt, und ich war sofort hin und weg von der Musik, die sie machten. Sie war gefühlvoll, hatte aber dennoch eine gewisse Brise an Rock dabei. Es gefiel mir augenblicklich und ich bat ihn natürlich schon nach dem ersten Song um mehr. Nach und nach wurden sie eben ziemlich erfolgreich in den USA, weshalb sie nicht in die öffentliche Schule kamen, sondern privaten Unterricht hatten.

Vor allem die Stimme des zweiten Leadsängers, Edward – der Emmett's Cousin war – hatte es mir irgendwie angetan. Er sang mit so viel Gefühl, dass sich jedes mal eine Gänsehaut bei mir bildete, wenn ich die Musik hörte, und das schaffte weiß Gott nicht jeder und das obwohl ich damals nicht wusste, wie er überhaupt aussah.

Die nächsten beiden Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, ohne dass ich auch nur den Pieps einer Antwort bekam. Doch dann kam endlich das – wenigstens zum Teil – ersehnte 'Ja'. Ich konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie tatsächlich mich dafür in Erwägung zogen in dieser Band zu sein und doch war es Wirklichkeit, sie wollten mich und keine andere, zumindest dachte ich das, bis ich im Anwesen ankam.

Wie immer wartete ich in der riesigen Halle, als Mrs. Cullen kam und mich bat ihr zu folgen. Als sie mich dann durch eine Tür geleitete, die anscheinend zu ihrem Büro führte, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen. Vor mir stand keine geringere als Jessica Stanley, eine ehemalige Schulkameradin, die mich immer nur wegen meiner ruhigen Art belächelt hatte und betrachtete mich mit einem abschätzigen Blick. Ich sah überrascht zu Mrs. Cullen, die mich jedoch mit einem Lächeln bedachte, als sie sich an ihrem Schreibtisch niederließ.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich konnte mich nicht allein für eine von euch dreien entscheiden, die anderen haben da schließlich auch noch ein Wörtchen mit zu reden, deswegen werdet ihr zunächst alle drei in die Band aufgenommen. Wir möchten gern herausfinden, welche von euch dreien am besten zu C.H.E.E.J.A.R. passt und werden uns dann entscheiden. Eure Stimmen sind wundervoll, aber es kann nur eine von euch sein, die endgültig in die Band kommt. Ich denke, dass wir es bei den Proben herausfinden können." erklärte sie, worauf Jessica sie nur ungläubig ansah, und Lauren sie jetzt schon voller Zuversicht ansah, bevor sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete. "Ich denke, dass wäre dann erstmal alles. Die erste Probe findet morgen um fünfzehn Uhr statt." sagte sie noch bestimmend, bevor sie uns wieder zur Tür geleitete.

Am Eingang angekommen, drehte Jessica sich noch mal zu mir um, während Lauren schon aus unserer Sichtweite verschwand. "Du kannst gleich aufgeben, Bella, die Bühne ist nichts für kleine schüchterne Mädchen." flüsterte sie leise, aber bedrohlich, als sie sich zu mir beugte. Ich konnte nicht anders als sie nur geschockt anzusehen. Was war los mit ihr? Vor wenigen Wochen waren wir doch noch so etwas wie Freundinnen, und jetzt kam sie mir so? Dachte sie wirklich, dass ich das nicht schaffen würde? Okay, sie wusste nicht viel aus meiner Vergangenheit, dass ich schon einmal auf einer Bühne war … aber dennoch … wie konnte sie nur auf einmal so gemein sein?

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ich ihr antwortete. "Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen Jessica, ich komme schon klar." Meine Stimme klang selbst in meinen Ohren brüchig und ängstlich, deshalb konnte ich auch verstehen, dass sie mich – obwohl sie um einiges kleiner war als ich – von oben herab ansah. Allerdings könnte ich wohl im Grunde meine Beziehungen spielen lassen, schließlich war Emmett ja mal mein bester freund, und der Roadie war immerhin mein Bruder, aber auf solche Mittel wollte ich einfach nicht zurück greifen. Ich wollte es aus eigenem Antrieb schaffen, auch wenn Emmett wohl immer bei den Proben zugegen sein würde.

Das einzige, worüber ich an diesem Tag noch froh war, war die Sitzung, die ich wieder bei Carlisle hatte. Bestimmt wusste er schon von allem und hatte diesen Termin mit Absicht so gelegt, um mir mein Selbstvertrauen wieder zu geben. Ich wusste, dass er seiner Frau niemals in ihre Angelegenheiten rein reden, mich aber trotzdem soweit es ging unterstützen würde, schließlich war es ja seine Idee gewesen, dass ich bei C.H.E.E.J.A.R. mit machen sollte. Wie erhofft, fühlte ich mich nach dem Gespräch mit ihm besser und er erklärte sich bereit bei mir zu sein, wenn ich mich wieder an die große Bühne gewöhnen sollte.

Auch wen ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass es anders gewesen wäre, konnte ich in dieser Nacht nicht wirklich schlafen, weil ich viel zu aufgeregt war. Was würde der Tag wohl bringen? Würden sie sich für mich entscheiden? Oder doch eher für Jessica oder Lauren? War ich wirklich gut genug? Auf keine dieser Fragen wusste ich eine Antwort, doch ich war mir sicher, dass ich diese bald bekommen würde.


	3. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Jake begleitete mich am nächsten Tag zu den Proben und stand nur wenige Meter entfernt, um mir den Mut zu geben, den ich auch bitter nötig hatte. Mrs. Cullen stellte mir alle nacheinander vor, auch wenn ich natürlich schon alle Namen kannte. Als sie bei Emmett ankam, grinste er kurz, bevor er auf mich zu kam und mich unvermittelt einfach in den Arm nahm. Ohne dass ich es wollte, versteifte ich mich wieder. Natürlich entging ihr das nicht und als Emmett mich endlich wieder frei gab, bedachte sie mich nur mit einem Lächeln. Lauren und Jessica dagegen sahen mich nur mit wütenden Blicken an.

Allerdings wurde es mir auch mulmig, als ich erfuhr, dass ich die erste sein sollte, die bei den Proben mit sang. Ich atmete tief durch und brachte es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, das Carlisle im Raum nebenan war, falls etwas sein sollte.

Nach mir musste direkt Lauren mit den anderen zusammen singen, was ihr deutlich nicht gefiel. Trotzdem flirtete sie ihn an. Und als hätte ich es nicht anders geahnt, schmiss Jessica sich sofort ein wenig an Edward, indem sie ihn immer wieder mit eindeutigen Blicken – die wohl verführerisch sein sollten – ansah. Das schlimmste bei der ganzen Sache war allerdings, dass Edward darauf einzugehen schien, denn er lächelte sie ebenfalls mit einem Glühen in den Augen an, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen. Mich beachtete er dabei seltsamer weise gar nicht, wahrscheinlich war ich nicht hübsch genug, aber dass sollte mir auch egal sein, ich wollte doch gar nichts von ihm.

Als Jessica dann auch noch an der Reihe war, flirtete sie ganz offensichtlich mit Edward, und ihm schien es sogar SEHR zu gefallen. Klar sah er gut aus, und ich schwärmte deswegen ein wenig für ihn, aber diesen Charakter, den er gerade zeigte konnte ich nicht gut heißen, denn er grinste sowohl Jessica als auch Lauren mit seinem einwickelnden Augen an.

Doch mit einem mal nahm Jessica das Mikrofon aus der Halterung und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, bevor sie begann den Hauptpart des Liedes zu singen, den jetzt eigentlich Rosalie hätte singen sollen. Sie lief dabei langsam auf Edward zu, strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Brust und zwinkerte ihm dabei zu. Rosalie sprühte Funken vor Zorn und ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht genau sehen, was sie dachte: Spinnt dieses Flittchen jetzt komplett mir meinen Teil des Stücks zu klauen?

Genau das gleiche schien auch Esme zu denken, denn als das Lied zu Ende war, sah sie wütend aus. "Miss Stanley! Sie sind nicht hier um den Hauptpart der Stücke zu singen und dabei meinen Sohn an zu schmachten, sondern als Background Sängerin, das bedeutet, dass Sie sich im Hintergrund zu halten haben, WENN wir uns für Sie entscheiden SOLLTEN, dann werde ich solche Dinge nicht durchgehen lassen! Rosalie ist und bleibt die Leadsängerin, haben wir uns verstanden?" Sie schrie schon fast, konnte sich aber wie es aussah noch unter Kontrolle halten nicht komplett aus zu rasten.

Jessica sah sie völlig entgeistert an und schien dabei gar nicht zu merken, wie ihr geschah. "Aber … "

Weiter kam sie gar nicht, als Mrs. Cullen sie schon wieder unterbrach. "Kein aber, ich habe gefragt, ob wir uns verstanden haben?" Jessica nickte nur und ging völlig aufgelöst von der kleinen Bühne, während ich mir ein kichern verkneifen musste und Edward seine Mutter wütend an funkelte. Aber Jessica's Enttäuschung hielt nicht lange an, und sie fing wieder an Edward eindeutige Blicke zu zuwerfen.

Als sie endlich mit ihrem an geschmachte fertig waren, und Mrs. Cullen sich beruhigt zu haben schien, kam Edward zu mir und sah mich belustigt an. "Na willst du noch ein Autogramm, bevor du die Biege machen musst?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem er mich von oben bis unten gemustert hatte. Sein Gesicht sah dabei weiterhin belustigt aus, als wollte er mich fragen, was ich 'graue Maus' hier zu suchen hätte. 'Wenn er wüsste, warum ich mich so kleidete, würde ihm sein Lachen wahrscheinlich im Hals stecken bleiben.' dachte ich bei mir.

Allerdings war ich – seit ich bei Carlisle in Behandlung war – zumindest nach außen hin selbstbewusster als ich es innerlich war und grinste zurück. "Nein danke, ich stehe ehrlich nicht wirklich auf irgendwelche Angeber, die meinen, aussehen wäre alles." Edward sah mich nur mit schmalen Augen wütend an, doch im Augenwinkel konnte ich Esme sehen und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, als müsste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Scheinbar gefiel es ihr, dass mal ein Mädchen nicht auf ihren ach so tollen Sohn herein fiel.

"Wie ich sehe, seid ihr wohl gerade fertig" riss mich eine Stimme von der Tür aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Carlisle, der fröhlich in die Runde grinste.

"Ja, Schatz, du hast genau den richtigen Moment abgepasst." sagte Esme und lächelte ihn dabei liebevoll an.

"Na dann kann ich Bella ja entführen." Er grinste mich dabei breit an, und ich ahnte schon was kommen würde. Er wollte mit meiner Therapie einen Schritt weiter gehen und dass konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass er mit mir in eine Konzerthalle fahren wollte. Dennoch konnte ich sehen, dass es Edward nicht wirklich gefiel, wie sein Vater mit mir redete und als dieser dann auch noch einen Arm um meine Schultern legte, wurden seine Augen zu schmalen wütenden Schlitzen, die mich fast erdolchten. Wenn er wüsste, wie es wirklich war … würde er dann auch noch so reagieren? Außer Jake, Charlie und Esme wusste schließlich keiner, welche Verbindung ich und Carlisle zueinander hatten und dass er seinen Arm um mich legte hatte die einfache Begründung, dass ich allmählich die Angst vor Berührungen verlieren sollte, aber DASS konnte ja auch niemand ahnen. Selbst Esme wusste nicht alles was mich betraf, aber einen Verdacht hatte sie mit Sicherheit, denn Carlisle hatte mit ihr sicherlich schon über einige seiner Therapie – Methoden gesprochen.

"Du weißt schon wo wir hinfahren, oder?" fragte Carlisle nach einer weile, in der wir nur stumm im Auto gesessen hatten, während er fuhr.

"Ich schätze mal nach Port Angeles, in eine Konzerthalle?" Es sollte eigentlich eine Frage sein, hörte sich aber irgendwie an wie eine Feststellung, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.

Carlisle nickte. "Ich weiß, dass du Angst davor hast, Bella, aber es muss sein." Ich sah ihn fragend an, was ihn wieder zu amüsieren schien. "Denkst du, Jake und ich hätten Esme das Band geschickt, wenn wir nicht davon überzeugt wären, dass du die besten Chancen darauf hättest es zu schaffen? Ich kenne Esme schon sehr lange und glaub mir, diese 'Schminkkästen' haben keine Chance, egal wie sehr Edward darum betteln wird."

Ich sah ihn einfach nur ungläubig an. "Kann es sein, dass du mir damit etwas bestimmtes sagen willst?" fragte ich schließlich, was Carlisle dazu brachte leise zu lachen.

"Sagen wir es mal so, Esme war nach eurem 'Gespräch' – wenn man es denn so nennen kann – ziemlich von dir angetan. Es würde mich wundern, wenn sie sich nicht für dich entscheidet." sagte er und klang dabei so voller Zuversicht, dass ich es kaum glauben konnte. Ja, ich war rein äußerlich stark, aber innerlich war ich immer noch sehr zerbrechlich und ängstlich. Die Narben an mir könnte ich unmöglich verstecken, wenn ich wirklich auf die Bühne musste! Wie auch? Ich konnte wohl kaum nur in weiten Klamotten auftreten!

"Aber … wie soll ich bitte in tollen Kleidern auf der Bühne stehen?" murmelte ich leise und verbissen, aber Carlisle hörte mich wohl trotzdem.

"Mach dir darum keine Sorgen Bella, das fällt Esme schon etwas ein, allerdings … wird sie wohl wegen eines Grundes Fragen." sagte er und sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich nickte nur, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich darauf sagen sollte. Konnte ich schon mit Fremden darüber reden, was mir passiert war?

Bevor ich jedoch auf diese Frage eine Antwort finden konnte, hielten wir schon vor der 'kleinen' Konzerthalle, zumindest für die Verhältnisse der Großstädte in den USA.

Wie Carlisle es mir versprochen hatte, war er die ganze Zeit bei mir und ich schaffte es tatsächlich bis wenige Meter vor die Bühne, bevor ich schluchzend und keuchend auf meine Knie sank. Er war – wie so oft in letzter Zeit – sofort an meiner Seite, legte aber nur seine Hand auf meine Schulter – er wusste, dass ich es noch nicht ertrug, wenn mich jemand in den Arm nahm.

"Hab keine Angst Bella, es sind nur du und ich hier." sagte er leise und beruhigend, doch ich sah immer noch die Bilder vor mir … Es sollte nur ein normales Treffen werden, und doch veränderte es mein ganzes Leben …

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich hier so gesessen hatte, doch Carlisle gab mir wie immer die Kraft wieder aufzustehen und mich meinen Dämonen zu stellen. "Danke." murmelte ich leise.

Doch er winkte nur ab. "Dafür bin ich da Bella, dass ist der Grund, warum ich diesen Beruf ergriffen habe … Komm, lass uns ein Eis essen gehen." Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus, dem ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte, also nickte ich nur. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber er war der einzige Mann, dem ich mich je anvertraut hatte, nicht einmal Charlie wusste alles über diese drei Monate, in denen ich durch die Hölle gegangen war, obwohl er mein Vater war … Carlisle hatte es sogar geschafft mir die Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, die ich anfangs hatte. Ja, ich war damals davon überzeugt, dass ich am Tod meiner Mutter Schuld war, weil dieser … es gab einfach zu viele Schimpfwörter, aber IHM wurde davon keines gerecht. Das einzige, was ich wusste war, dass ER meine Mutter getötet hatte um an mich heran zu kommen und die Polizei ihn nie gefasst hatte … Aber wie sollten sie auch, schließlich konnte ich ihn nicht wirklich beschreiben … außer diesen Augen …

"Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" fragte Carlisle und holte mich damit wieder aus meinen Gedanken.

Inzwischen waren wir am Eiskaffee und suchten uns einen Tisch in einer Ruhigen Ecke, bevor ich schließlich mit einem leichten Lächeln nickte. "Ja, alles in Ordnung, ich kann es nur nicht wirklich vergessen."

"Das sollst du auch nicht … du musst aber lernen damit umzugehen. Öffne dich den Menschen, denke immer daran, dass du KEINE Schuld an dem trägst, was geschehen ist." sagte er und sah mich eindringlich an. Ich wusste zwar, dass er Recht damit hatte, aber es fiel mir dennoch schwer es zu glauben. Wenn ich damals nicht so erfolgreich gewesen wäre, wäre das alles nicht passiert … Auf der anderen Seite war es doch der Wunsch meiner Mutter, dass ich so berühmt wurde … Hatte sie dann nicht auch ein wenig Schuld daran? Ich war mir in diesem Punkt noch nicht so ganz sicher, auch wenn Carlisle immer wieder betonte, dass nur der 'Typ' damals Schuld daran war.

"Ich … habe Angst … " flüsterte ich nachdem wir eine Weile nur still da gesessen hatten, er seinen Kaffee trank und ich meinen Schokoladenbecher aß.

Carlisle legte eine Hand auf meine und lächelte mich an. "Wovor hast du Angst, Bella?"

"Davor, dass ich das alles nicht schaffe. Was ist, wenn ich es zwar schaffe auf eine Bühne zu gehen, aber mitten im Konzert zusammen breche? Sie werden mich dann hassen … Ich werde ihnen die Karriere versauen … " sagte ich leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir die Tränen an den Wangen herunter liefen.

Carlisle stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum, bevor er sich neben mich setzte und mich einfach in den Arm nahm, mir dabei sanft über den Rücken streichelte. "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, wir gehen es langsam an. Erstmal treten sie eh nur in kleineren Hallen auf."

"Aber was ist in den großen? Was ist, wenn ER mich dann findet?" fragte ich panisch.

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und nahm mich ein wenig fester in den Arm. "Jake ist immer in deiner Nähe, und ich werde nie weit weg sein, keiner wird dir etwas tun."

Jetzt schüttelte ich ebenfalls den Kopf. "Du weißt, was er mit meiner Mom getan hat … Davor kann mich niemand beschützen … "

"Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken,Bella, dir wird nichts passieren und auch sonst keinem." Seine Stimme war leise und sanft, aber auch so eindringlich, dass ich ihm nur glauben und nicken konnte.

Es war schon irgendwie seltsam, das ich auf einmal keine Angst davor hatte, das Carlisle mich in den Arm nahm und ich sogar noch nicht mal dabei zusammen zuckte. Selbst wenn Charlie das tat, zuckte ich noch jedes mal zusammen. Der einzige, bei dem ich mich bisher immer sicher gefühlt hatte war Jake, und nun gab es auf einmal auch noch Carlisle, bei dem es mich nicht störte … Im Gegenteil es war auf irgendeine Weise sogar schön …

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich wieder vollends beruhigt hatte, mein Eis und Carlisle's Kaffee waren inzwischen ungenießbar, also bezahlte er nur die Rechnung und wir machten uns auf den Weg zurück nach Forks.

"Bella, ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen." begann, er, als er auf den Highway bog.

Ich sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt, aber auch neugierig an und fragte mich, was nun kommen sollte. "Ähm und der wäre?" fragte ich schließlich, nachdem Carlisle scheinbar nicht weiter sprechen würde, ehe ich etwas dazu gesagt hatte.

Er schielte kurz zu mir mit einem prüfenden Blick, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf die Fahrbahn. "Weißt du, da ihr wohl noch so einige Proben haben werdet, bevor es wirklich los geht, und ich dich gern wegen der Situation unter – nennen wir es Beobachtung – haben möchte, um schnellstmöglich etwas tun zu können, wenn es zu schlimm für dich wird, hätte ich gern, dass du zu uns in die Villa ziehst."

Ich sah ihn überrascht an. "Ist das jetzt echt dein ernst?" Er nickte nur und ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Konnte ich das tun? Was würde Charlie sagen, und was ist mit Jake?

Carlisle schien meinen Gedankengang zu verfolgen, denn er lächelte. "Du machst dir Gedanken wegen Charlie und Jake, hab ich Recht?" Ich nickte nur. "Charlie hat mir schon seine Zustimmung gegeben, und Jake wohnt eh schon fast bei uns, weil er sich ja um das Equipment kümmern muss, auch wenn keine Konzerte anstehen."

Ich ließ mir den Vorschlag einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich. "Von mir aus." sagte ich mit einem Schulterzucken.

"Dann lass uns deine Sachen eben holen." Carlisle grinste vor sich hin - ich schätze, dass er schon damit gerechnet hatte - und rief Esme an, um sie darum zu bitten zwei Gästezimmer für Jake und mich herzurichten und ihn zu Charlie zu schicken.

Keine halbe Stunde später – Carlisle fuhr trotz seines Jobs wie ein irrer – standen wir schon bei mir vorm Haus. Jake war ebenfalls schon da und wartete. Er sah mich natürlich neugierig an, wollte wissen, wie es in Port Angeles gelaufen war, aber ich sagte ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass wir später darüber reden würden. Er nickte und schon gingen wir rein, packten eben Klamotten für ein paar Wochen in unsere Koffer und brachten sie dann zu Carlisle ins Auto, na gut, Jake brachte sie da hin, ich sollte nicht so schwere Sachen heben, wie er meinte.

Wir fuhren zum Cullen-Anwesen zurück und ich packte meine Koffer aus, bevor ich mich in die Bibliothek setzte, um ein wenig zu lesen. Stolz und Vorurteil, wie so häufig, aber ich liebte dieses Buch einfach. Ich war so vertieft in mein Buch, dass ich zuerst gar nicht mitbekam, das ich nicht mehr allein war.

Als ich mich jedoch streckte und eine kurze Pause einlegen wollte, stand er mit verschränkten Armen an die geschlossene Tür gelehnt, Edward, und funkelte mich wütend und voller Hass an. "Sind wir jetzt wieder die Unschuld vom Lande?"

Ich war überrascht, aber auch verwirrt. "Was meinst du?"

"Ach komm schon! Vorn herum tust du so als wenn du kein Wässerchen trüben könntest, und hinten herum bist du eine miese Schlange. Vielleicht kannst du so ja die anderen um den Finger wickeln, aber mich nicht!" Seine Stimme war nicht wirklich laut, klang aber so bedrohlich, dass ich leicht zitterte.

Trotzdem hoffte ich, dass er es nicht sehen würde. "W-Was meinst du?" Mist! Allein schon dieses Gestottere würde mich verraten.

"Jetzt tu nicht so! Ich will dass du deine dreckigen Pfoten von meinem Vater lässt!" Es klang fast als würde er knurren wie … wie ein Raubtier …

Ich war geschockt, anders hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können. Erst nachdem ich ein paar mal geblinzelt, tief durch geatmet und den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, fand ich meine Stimme wieder. "Wie bitte?"

"Ich bin euch nach Port Angeles gefolgt, Bella, und ich bin nicht blind! Denkst du ich wäre so dumm nicht zu begreifen, was Händchen halten und Umarmungen bedeuten?" fragte er wütend. "Weißt du, so das ein oder andere Date hatte ich schließlich auch schon!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er so etwas denken? Ausgerechnet ich sollte eine Affäre mit seinem Vater haben? Ich? Die die Angst davor hatte von irgendjemandem umarmt zu werden? Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Du weißt nicht wovon du sprichst." Meine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern, aber an dem Auf blitzen seiner Augen sah ich, dass er mich genau verstanden hatte, aber das war auch bei der Stille im Raum kein Wunder.

"Leugne es ruhig, aber ich schwöre dir, wenn das nicht aufhört, wirst du sehen, wozu ich fähig bin, wenn es um meine Familie geht, du kleines Flittchen." Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er mir immer näher gekommen war und nun nur eine Armes Länge vor mir stand, mich wütend ansah und dabei richtig bedrohlich aussah, als würde er mir jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen. Ohne dass ich es kontrollieren konnte, zitterte ich noch mehr, ich hatte in diesem Moment wirklich Angst, Bilder meiner Vergangenheit blitzten in meinem Kopf aus, immer wieder diese Augen, so voller Hass … Ich versuchte zurück zu weichen, doch er folgte jedem meiner Schritte, bis ich nur noch die Wand in meinem Rücken spüren konnte.

"L-Lass mich in Ruhe … " stotterte ich mit brüchiger Stimme, zu mehr war ich einfach nicht fähig, während ich meine Arme um mich schlag, in der Hoffnung, dass es schnell vorbei war.

Doch er lachte hämisch auf. "Oh, hat da etwa jemand Angst bekommen?" Ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen brennen, war aber nicht fähig sie zurück zu drängen, zu sehr war ich gelähmt vor Angst, als ich an der Wand entlang zu Boden glitt und meine Hände auf mein Gesicht presste und einfach schluchzte. Was wusste er schon von mir? Er kannte mich doch gar nicht! Er wusste nicht, warum ich so eine enge Bindung zu seinem Vater hatte, warum ich Angst hatte, oder wie ich mich fühlte, wenn mir jemand zu nahe kam!

Die Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge wurden immer schlimmer. Zuerst sah ich diese Augen, dann blitzte ein Messer vor einem inneren Auge auf und schließlich sah ich Blut … überall nur Blut … mein Blut … "Nein … nein … nein … " Erst war meine Stimme nur ein Flüstern, während ich dieses eine Wort immer wieder sagte, wurde sie immer laute und endete in einem Angst erfüllten Schrei …

Edward's Sicht:

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was im Moment um mich herum geschah. Erst ging Tanya – eine der Background-Sängerinnen - von uns, und weil Esme nicht wollte, dass wir deswegen aufhören mussten, castete sie einige Mädchen, von denen drei in die engere Wahl kamen. Zwei davon waren ziemlich hübsch, und kamen direkt auf meine Liste.

Welche Liste? Die der Mädchen die ich benutzen wollte oder schon benutzt hatte, um eine bestimmte zu vergessen … Sie hatten alle nicht viel im Kopf, aber dafür waren sie leicht zu haben, meist reichten ein paar wenige verführerische Worte oder ein netter Blick und schon hatte ich sie an der Angel. Keine hatte mir bisher widerstanden.

Und dann war da noch diese Bella. Allerdings fragte ich mich, was DIE hier zu suchen hatte. Jeder konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie viel zu schüchtern und ängstlich war, um auf einer Bühne zu stehen, und doch hatte Esme sie aus irgend einem Grund in die engere Wahl genommen. Ich musste zwar zugeben, dass ihre Stimme ganz gut war, aber ihr Aussehen … In diesem Punkt war sie echt eine graue Maus. Diese einfachen Jeans, die ein wenig zu weit zu sein schienen, dann noch diese schlabberigen Pullover, nicht zu vergessen, diese blonden Haare und die blauen Augen die gar nicht zu passen schienen und obendrein trug sie keinerlei Make-up, das konnte doch nichts werden! Dafür müsste sie sich um 180 Grad drehen! Sie würde sonst niemals in die Band passen!

Und dann, nach der ersten Probe, sah ich etwas, dass ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte! Mein Dad kam, legte einen Arm um sie und verschwand aus dem Probenraum mit ihr, mit dieser Bella! Und das OBWOHL meine Mom anwesend war! Und was diese? Sie lächelte einfach nur milde! Ich war rasend vor Wut, wie konnte er das tun, und wie konnte meine Mutter so reagieren, wenn mein Vater sie offensichtlich betrog?!

Ich beschloss kurzerhand ihnen zu folgen, als sie gerade mal wenige Sekunden weg waren. Zunächst fuhren sie zu einer Konzerthalle in Port Angeles, wo unsere Tournee starten sollte. Ich wusste nicht, was sie in dieser dreiviertel Stunde dort drinnen taten, aber es konnte meiner Meinung nach nichts anständiges sein.

Als sie heraus kamen und anstatt ins Auto zu steigen die Straße entlang gingen – wieder hatte er einen Arm um ihre -Schultern gelegt – stieg ich aus meinem Volvo und folgte ihnen langsam und vorsichtig, bis sie in ein Café gingen. Vom Schaufenster aus konnte ich sie gut beobachteten und genau das tat ich auch!

Während sie sich ein Eis bestellte, nahm mein Vater scheinbar nur einen Kaffee. Die meiste Zeit war es still zwischen den beiden, jeder wohl in seine Gedanken versunken, jedoch sah ich auch, das Carlisle Bella eindringlich beobachtete, irgendetwas schien sie zu bedrücken … wahrscheinlich meine Mutter … oder das meine Eltern noch zusammen waren … zumindest nahm ich das an.

Doch auf legte mein Dad seine Hand auf ihre und schien beruhigende Worte zu sagen. Es war eindeutig, mein Vater betrog meine Mutter, und dabei schienen sie immer so glücklich … Doch dies war nicht alles, nachdem die beiden wenige Minuten wieder nur gesprochen hatten, und Bella begann zu weinen, ging er auch noch um den Tisch herum und nahm sie in den Arm! Ich hatte genug gesehen, eilte zu meinem Volvo zurück und fuhr nach hause.

Ich verkroch mich in mein Zimmer und starrte – auf meinem Bett liegend – zur Decke. Doch irgendwann wurde es mir zu viel, immer diese Bilder vor mir zu sehen und wollte etwas lesen, jedoch rechnete ich nicht damit, dass ich SIE in der Bibliothek antreffen würde, selbst in ein Buch vertieft.

Ich beschloss mit ihr zu reden und machte ihr dabei auch ziemlich Vorwürfe, aber ich verstand nicht, was auf einmal los war. Klar ich hatte dieser kleinen Schlampe gedroht, ich konnte es unmöglich zulassen, dass sie das Glück meiner Eltern zerstörte! Es gab mal eine Zeit, in der ich dachte ebenfalls so tief wie sie mit einem Menschen verbunden zu sein, aber das war nur Wunschdenken, denn sie hatte mich verlassen … wegen einem anderen …

Und nun saß dieses kleine Flittchen vor mir, als wenn sie am Boden zerstört wäre und weite jämmerlich, was für eine Schauspielerin! Ich dachte … nein, ich war mir sicher, dass es nur ein Trick war, um mich um ihren Finger zu wickeln, doch darauf würde ich nicht herein fallen.

Sie sagte immer nur ein und das gleiche Wort, erst leise, dann immer lauter, bis sie schließlich einfach nur schrie. Ich stand geschockt wie angewurzelt vor und wusste gar nicht was hier geschah. Es war als wenn sie … durchdrehen würde … Hatte mein Vater uns etwa eine irre ins Haus gebracht? Bevor ich mich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte, weil die starre noch anhielt, wurde die Tür schon aufgestoßen und knallte laut scheppernd gegen die Wand.

Ich machte einen kleinen Satz rückwärts, bevor ich zur Tür sah. Jakob Black und Emmett standen geschockt nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Während Emmett einfach verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte, sah Black mich kurz hasserfüllt an, bevor er zu Belle ging und begann mit ihr zu sprechen.

"Bella Schatz, es ist alles in Ordnung, du bist in Sicherheit." Seine Stimme war leise, aber ich war nahe genug dran um jedes Wort zu verstehen. Scheinbar wusste er genau, was hier vor sich ging, aber ich war viel zu perplex, um nachzufragen. "Emmett, hol bitte deinen Onkel." sagte dieser Dummkopf, während er sich neben Bella setzte, sie auf seinen Schoß zog und sie ein wenig wiegte, während er ihr über den Rücken strich und sie im Arm hielt. Emmett nickte nur verwirrt und verließ schließlich das Zimmer.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich konnte diesen Kerl einfach nicht leiden. Er und Bella sahen sich kein Bisschen ähnlich, also fiel eine Verwandtschaft schon mal aus. Er musste also ihr Freund sein, allerdings schien er nicht wirklich helle zu sein, denn schließlich schien er bisher nichts davon bemerkt zu haben, dass sie ihn betrog.

Wenige Minuten später kam er mit meinem Dad zurück, der mich nur wütend an funkelte, bevor auch er sich Bella widmete. Bella hatte inzwischen angefangen wirres Zeug zu reden. "Es ist alles meine Schuld … Ich hätte es verhindern müssen … "

"Bella, es ist okay. Du bist NICHT Schuld. Du konntest nichts tun." sagte er sanft, bevor er sich an Jakob wandte. "Bring sie nach oben, ich komme gleich nach." sagte er ruhig zu Jake. Dieser nickte, stand mit ihr auf dem Arm auf und verließ den Raum.

"Wir werden uns später unterhalten, Edward, ich muss erstmal um Bella kümmern!" zischte er noch, bevor er ebenfalls aus dem Raum stürmte.

Ich war jetzt völlig verwirrt und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen, auf dem Bella noch vor wenigen Minuten gesessen hatte. Trotzdem Emmett mich wütend ansah, hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich getan hatte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis Black wieder kam. "Was ist nur passiert, Jake, so kenne ich sie nicht!" sagte Emmett, dem der Schock immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, als Black sie in dem Sessel mir gegenüber nieder ließ und mich fixierte.

"Tut mir Leid Emmett, aber ich darf nicht darüber reden, ich habe es Bella versprochen." sagte der Dummkopf nur, ohne mich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Sag mir bitte nur eins, ist es passiert, als sie … so lange weg war?" fragte Emmett ein wenig geknickt. Black nickte nur und atmete tief durch, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

"Hat sie … deswegen damals aufgehört?" fragte Emmett weiter. Wieder nickte Black nur.

Emmett schüttelte den Kopf, konnte die Fragerei aber scheinbar nicht lassen. "Es hängt alles zusammen, oder? Reneé's Tod, ihr verschwinden … "

"Ja Emmett, das tut es … " flüsterte Black. "Bitte … frag nicht weiter nach, sie muss es dir selbst sagen … " Er sah meinen Cousin gequält an, und dieser nickte schließlich nur.

Allerdings rechnete keiner von uns damit, dass mein Dad in diesem Moment wutentbrannt herein stürzte. "Edward Anthony Cullen, was fällt dir ein!"

In mir stieg wieder die Wut. "Was mir einfällt? Was fällt DIR ein? Du betrügst Mom doch mit dieser … dieser … Schlampe!" Ich wusste, dass alle Blicke auf mir lagen und ziemlich ungläubig waren, aber es war mir in diesem Moment einfach egal! Was fiel ihm ein so mit mir zu reden, wenn er es doch war, der unrecht begann? "Wie kannst du IHR so etwas antun, und dann auch noch mit einem halben KIND!"

Carlisle schüttelte kurz verwirrt den Kopf, ehe er sprach. "Ich schwöre dir Edward, wenn du mit deinem Verhalten drei Jahre Arbeit zerstört hast, werde ich dich in diesem Haus nicht mehr dulden!" Auch wenn er normal sprach, wusste ich, dass er es ernst meinte. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, was mit den drei Jahren Arbeit gemeint war …

"Du betrügst Mom und drohst mir?" fragte ich ein wenig verwirrt.

"Ich betrüge deine Mutter nicht! Und was meine 'Beziehung' zu Bella angeht, hast DU nichts damit zu tun!" sagte er leise, aber bedrohlich.

"Wie geht es ihr?" Black klang ziemlich ungeduldig, als er diese Frage stellte.

Mein Dad seufzte leise. "Das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Sie muss sich entspannen, und was wäre da besser als ein Bad, deswegen ist jetzt Alice bei ihr." sagte mein Dad und vergrub nun selbst sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Jakob schluckte hart. "Wäre es nicht besser gewesen Leah zu holen?"

Carlisle schüttelte seinen Kopf. "So lange konnte ich nicht warten, tut mir Leid Jake. Glaub mir, so sehr Leah dich auch liebt, es macht auch ihr zu schaffen, was mit Bella passiert ist … "

Ich hielt es einfach in diesem Raum voller betrügerischer Menschen nicht mehr aus, schnaubte nur kurz und ging auf die Veranda …

Dieser Jakob schien Bella mit einem anderen Mädchen zu betrügen, also war es ja im Grunde kein Wunder, dass sie es ihm heim zahlte, aber musste es mein Vater sein? Auch wenn er sagte, dass dem nicht so wäre, konnte ich es ihm nicht glauben. Und Emmett war voreingenommen, schließlich meinte er sie schon so lange zu kennen und merkte nicht, wie sie mit ihm spielte um ihn zu überzeugen. Wie sollte das alles nur enden? Würden meine Eltern sich vielleicht wegen diesem Flittchen trennen? Und was war mit Emmett und Rose? Jakob und Bella? Oder doch Jakob und Leah?

Ich wusste rein gar nichts mehr, deshalb hatte ich auch nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass Emmett mir gefolgt war. "Was ist los mit dir Edward? Seit Tanya abgehauen ist, bist du nicht mehr du selbst!"

"Ich halte diesen ganzen Mist einfach nicht mehr aus! Ich habe das Gefühl, als wenn ich nur noch von untreuen Idioten umgeben bin … Tanya und dieser Kevin, Jakob Black und Leah, mein Vater und Bella … und du bist auch ziemlich angetan von ihr … langsam weiß ich nicht mehr was ich glauben soll." sagte ich mit einem seufzen.

Emmett lachte leise. "Weißt du Edward deine Sicht ist irgendwie ziemlich … verdreht." Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Ed, dass Tanya dir das angetan hat, ist mies, das weiß ich, aber glaub mir, Bella und Carlisle haben nichts miteinander. Und Jake ist nicht ihr Freund, er ist ihr BRUDER."

Ich war geschockt. Dieser Junge war ihr Bruder? Aber wie konnte das sein, sie waren sich kein bisschen ähnlich. Wieder lachte Emmett. "Weißt du, Jake's Vater, Billy, starb vor zehn Jahren, und da Bella's Dad Charlie sein bester Freund war, hat er ihn Adoptiert. Zwischen den beiden ist aber nie etwas gewesen, außer eben eine tiefe Freundschaft. Ich kenne selbst nicht den genauen Grund, aber Bella's Mom starb vor ein paar Jahren, und sie war auf einmal spurlos verschwunden. Nach über drei Moneten fand man sie und sie zog zu Charlie. Davor war sie einfach nur meine beste Freundin und danach war sie anders, und auch wenn ich den genauen Grund nicht kenne, ich weiß, dass es nichts gutes war." Emmett klang schmerzvoll, aber dennoch hatte ich ein komisches Gefühl bei diesem Mädchen, dass ich nicht erklären konnte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist mir egal, was du meinst, Emmett, ich habe sie in Port Angeles gesehen, irgendetwas ist da zwischen ihnen."

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, dass denke ich nicht. Als ich sie neulich umarmt habe, ist sie zusammen gezuckt … das hat sie früher nie getan, wenn ich sie umarmte … Aber jetzt … Die einzigen, die wirklich an sie heran zu kommen scheinen, sind Jake und Carlisle. Selbst Charlie scheint nicht an sie zu kommen, und er ist immerhin ihr Vater!" sagte Emmett voller Überzeugung.

Ich nickte nur und seufzte. "Lass uns rein gehen." Emmett nickte ebenfalls und wir gingen wieder in die Bibliothek. Keiner von uns hatte aber damit gerechnet eine aufgelöste Alice in den Armen meines Vaters vorzufinden.

"Wie kann man nur so etwas tun?" flüsterte sie, als ich mich gerade setzte.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Alice, aber ich tue alles um ihr zu helfen." sagte mein Dad und streichelte Alice vorsichtig über den Rücken …

Bella's Sicht:

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was vorgefallen war, ich wusste nur noch, dass ich Angst hatte, geschrien habe. Dann kamen Jake und Carlisle und nachdem ich eine Spritze bekommen hatte, wurde alles verschwommen, ich konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, was geschehen war, bevor alles um mich schwarz wurde, ich wusste nur, das ein Mädchen mit mir gesprochen hatte, bevor ich mein Bewusstsein verlor…

Als ich aufwachte, war ich in dem Gästezimmer der Cullens. Jake lag neben mir und hielt mich fest im Arm. Er war nicht nur mein adoptierter Bruder, er war auch mein bester Freund, der – als einer der wenigen Personen in meinem Umfeld – genau wusste, was ich erlebt hatte und immer für mich da war, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Aber ich wusste, dass er dafür auf sein Glück verzichtete, und DAS konnte ich einfach nicht zulassen.

"Hey, hast du gut geschlafen?" fragte er sofort als er bemerkte, dass ich wach war. Mich ergriff sofort mein schlechtes Gewissen, er sollte jetzt lieber bei Leah sein und nicht bei mir, deswegen nickte ich nur. "Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen Edward, Carlisle hat ihm schon die Leviten gelesen." fügte er hinzu, als er meine Unruhe bemerkte.

"Warum bist du bei mir, Jake?" fragte ich leise, was ihn zum lachen brachte.

"Bella, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich immer für dich da bin, du bist meine kleine Schwester, die ich nie hatte." sagte er amüsiert und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Jake, du solltest bei Leah sein, sie braucht dich doch ebenso."

"Sie ist unten und unterhält sich mit Alice." sagte er nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

"WAS?" quietschte ich. Wenn die beiden sich unterhielten, wusste Alice dann schon Bescheid? Ich mochte diese kleine aufgedrehte Person, aber konnte dieses zerbrechliche Mädchen meine Geschichte wirklich verkraften? Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich wusste, dass Charlie, Jake und Leah nur schwer damit klar kamen.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey,  
>ich weiß, dass ich hier schon lange nichts mehr von mir habe hören lassen, aber manchmal funkt einem eben das rl life dazwischen. Deswegen gebe ich euch jetzt als kleine Entschädigung mal gleich vier neue Kaps ^.~<p>

LG Kiky

**Kapitel 3**

"Hey, keine Sorge, sie wird ihr nichts von dir erzählen … zumindest nicht DAS." sagte Jake mit beruhigender Stimme. Ich zitterte, ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen, aber natürlich konnte er es spüren. "Sie denkt genauso wie Carlisle und ich, wenn es jemand erzählt, dann du, schließlich geht es um dich und wir werden dich da nicht hintergehen."

Jake's Worte beruhigten mich, so dass sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl. "Danke."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Für uns ist das selbstverständlich, Bella. Du gehörst zur Familie und wirst es auch immer." ''''Plötzlich stockte er und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Was hat der Weiberheld eigentlich zu dir gesagt?"

"Er hat mir ein Verhältnis mit Carlisle unterstellt und mir gedroht … " flüsterte ich ein wenig ängstlich.

Jake zog scharf die Luft ein. "Nicht wirklich, oder?" fragte er ungläubig. Ich kuschelte mich leicht an ihn und nickte nur. "Das wird dieser Vollidiot noch zurück bekommen!" Jake war zwar groß und muskulös, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, das auch er so knurren konnte wie in diesem Moment.

"Beruhige dich Jake. … Woher soll er denn wissen, wie es wirklich ist. … Es weiß doch fast niemand." flüsterte ich. Doch Jake schien nicht wirklich zufrieden, als er schnaubte.

"Bella, er behandelt Mädchen wie Einweg Feuerzeuge, sobald er alles hat was geht, wirft er sie Weg wie ein Stück Müll!" sagte Jake aufgebracht. "Allein in den sechs Monaten in denen ich hier bin, hatte er mindestens fünfzig Mädchen in seinem Bett!"

Ich war wieder geschockt. In den Interviews hatte er doch bisher immer gesagt, er wäre in einer glücklichen Beziehung … Aber wie lange war eigentlich das letzte Interview her? Ich glaubte mich zu erinnern, dass es vor gut neun Monaten in einer Zeitschrift war …"Wer weiß schon, was vorgefallen ist … " murmelte ich.

Jake schnaubte wieder. "Das ist ja wohl egal! Was es auch immer war, er hat kein Recht dazu dich so zu behandeln!"

"Überleg doch mal Jake, was wäre, wenn Leah dich verlassen würde, oder noch schlimmer, wenn sie dich über Wochen oder Monate hinweg betrügen würde … " sagte ich leise. Irgendwie hatte ich Mitleid mit Edward. Was wenn er eine Freundin hatte, diese ihn aber aus irgendeinem Grund verlassen hätte, und ihm damit weh tat? Ich war zwar noch nie wirklich verliebt, aber ich wusste, dass es mir das Herz brechen würde, wenn mir so etwas geschehen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich dann nicht anders Reagieren, wenn ich nicht dass erlebt hätte, was ich erlebt HABE.

"Bella, er ist dein Mitleid nicht wert … EGAL, was passiert ist, es ist nicht richtig Frauen so zu behandeln, als wären sie nur Huren, die man sich schnappt und dann weg schickt … Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er tut, wenn das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht so will wie er … " Jake's Worte ließen mich zusammen zucken.

Konnte es möglich sein, dass auch Edward dann etwas tat, was diese Frauen nicht wollten? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, dass konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, er war einfach nicht der Typ dafür … Zumindest schätzte ich ihn so ein … Wenn man seinen Interviews denn glauben konnte …

"Lass uns bitte einfach das Thema wechseln." sagte ich leise.

Jake nickte. "Okay, wie war den nun deine letzte Sitzung?" fragte er ebenso leise, damit auch wirklich keiner etwas mitbekam, selbst wenn jemand lauschen würde.

Ich schluckte. "Es ging so … Ich bin bis kurz vor die Bühne gekommen."

Jake hob sanft mein 'Gesicht, damit ich die Freude und das Strahlen in seinen Augen sehen konnte. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, und ich wette, in wenigen Wochen wirst du schon darauf stehen." Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, bei ihm konnte ich wirklich sein, wie ich bin …

Und Jake sollte Recht behalten, in den nächsten Wochen fuhr ich jeden zweiten Tag mit Carlisle nach Port Angeles zu der kleinen Halle. Wenige Tage später schaffte ich es schon bis direkt an die Bühne und nochmals zwei Wochen später stand ich darauf, ohne gleich hysterisch zu werden, oder Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge zu sehen … das einzige, was ich jetzt noch in Angriff nehmen musste, war die Garderobe … der Ort wo es Anfing … Der Ort, an dem meine Mutter starb …

Auch wenn ich es nicht gedacht hätte , aber desto näher ich an die Bühne und darauf kam, desto stärker wurde auch mein Selbstbewusstsein. Am Anfang war es noch schwer, wenn Edward irgendwelche Kommentare von sich gab, aber selbst das überhörte ich einfach irgendwann und konzentrierte mich einfach auf meine Therapie. Jake und Charlie waren deshalb sichtlich stolz auf mich.

Dennoch gab es einen kleinen Dämpfer, denn Edward versuchte alles um seine Mom zu überreden nicht mich, sonder Jessica oder Lauren zu nehmen, nur weil er 'scharf' auf die beiden war und sie so nicht herum bekam. Sie verlangten regelrecht, dass er sie in die Band brachte, damit sie mit ihm schliefen, und da er es nicht wirklich versprechen konnte, hatte er schlechte Karten. Allerdings ließ keinerlei Miene einen Schluss auf ihre Entscheidung zu.

Aber ich schaffte es jeden Tag auf neue, mich auch auf andere Weise meinen Ängsten zu stellen, indem ich an meinem Keyboard ein und dieselbe Melodie spielte … Eine Melodie, die ich zum verarbeiten meiner Ängste geschrieben hatte, eine Melodie, die mir aber damals auch schon die Kraft gegeben hatte weiter zu machen, und nicht zu sterben …

In diese Melodie hatte ich alle Angst, allen Schmerz und alle Trauer hinein gesteckt, und niemand wusste davon, nur Carlisle … denn ihm konnte ich es nicht verheimlichen, schließlich war er es, der mir helfen wollte.

Aber ich musste auch noch eine andere Sache erledigen, und das war ein Gespräch mit Rosalie, denn ich wusste, dass sie mich nicht leiden konnte, um nicht zu sagen, dass sie mich hasste und der Grund dafür war Emmett, mein bester Freund. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer und klopfte kurz. Als dann das 'Ja bitte' erklang, trat ich langsam und leise hinein. Ich war irgendwie nervös, aber es legte sich ein klein wenig, als ich bemerkte, das sie über einem Stapel Zettel hing und mich noch gar nicht registriert hatte.

"Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" fragte ich zögerlich.

Rosalie blickte auf und sah mich mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. Oh ja, sie hasste mich. "Wenn es denn sein muss." Ihre Stimme war kalt wie Eis, aber ich schluckte nur kurz und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

"Rosalie, ich kann mir vorstellen, was du über mich denkst. Du hast Angst, dass ich dir Emmett wegnehmen könnte, oder?" fragte ich vorsichtig, ohne meinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Allerdings überraschte es mich, dass ihr feindseliger Blick wich und sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich weiter sprach. "Glaub mir, ich will ihn dir nicht weg nehmen. Hat … hat er dir erzählt, wie wir uns kennen lernten?"

"Nein." sagte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich nickte und setzte mich einfach neben sie aufs Bett, bevor ich mit der Geschichte anfing. "Es war, als wir noch zur Grundschule gingen, wir waren beide gerade erst zehn Jahre alt, als er neu in meine Klasse kam. Allerdings war ich sozusagen der Fußabtreter für meine Klassenkameraden, an dem man allen Frust abbauen konnte. Naja, bis zu diesem Tag zumindest. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau, wir hatten Pause,und ich stand wie immer allein in einer Ecke, als ein paar Schüler zu mir kamen und mir drohten. Doch anders als sonst, baute Emmett sich vor mir auf und jagte sie in die Flucht. " Ich kicherte leise. "Dazu musst du wissen, dass Emmett schon damals sehr muskulös und groß gewachsen wirkte. Naja, seitdem waren wir Freunde. Emmett ist wie der große Bruder, den ich nie wirklich hatte. Klar, Jake ist mein Bruder, aber er war ja in Forks und ich in Phoenix … und so nahm Emmett die Rolle eben an und da wird auch nie mehr sein."

Rosalie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. "Es ist nett, dass du mir das erzählst, aber … du scheinst die Jungs um dich zu scharren, wie … scheiße die Fliegen." Sie grinste dabei zwar, aber es erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

"Ich schätze, du willst auf Jake und Carlisle hinaus?" fragte ich, worauf sie nickte. " Wie gesagt, Jake ist wirklich nur mein Bruder, wenn auch 'nur' adoptiert. Und Carlisle, er … ist mein Therapeut … " Stotterte ich schließlich.

Rosalie sah mich verwirrt an. "Dein … Therapeut?"

Ich nickte. "Ja … es gibt da etwas in meiner Vergangenheit, dass … mir ziemlich zu schaffen macht."

"Erzählst du es mir?" fragte sie mit ein wenig Neugierde im Gesicht. Ich biss mir nun auf die Unterlippe und dachte einen Moment nach. Konnte ich wirklich schon alles erzählen? War ich DAZU jetzt schon bereit, es einer Fremden zu sagen? Rosalie schien zu bemerken, dass es mir schwer fiel, denn sie legte beruhigend eine Hand auf meinen Unterarm. "Es ist okay, wenn du nicht kannst … ich wüsste nur gern, was los ist, weil … Emmett, er meinte du wärst früher mal anders gewesen … "

"Es tut mir Leid, aber … ich denke, ich kann noch nicht ganz alles erzählen … " sagte ich leise und wich ihrem Blick aus, damit sie meine Angst und den Schmerz nicht sehen konnte, der sich wieder an meinen Narben bemerkbar machte.

"Wie gesagt, es ist okay, ich will dich zu nichts drängen." sagte sie und drückte meinen Arm sanft und nur ganz leicht. Irgendwie hatte ich sofort das Gefühl ihr vertrauen zu können und erzählte ihr im Groben, was in den drei Monaten meines Verschwindens war …

Nachdem ich mit meiner Geschichte fertig war, war Rosalie erstmal ziemlich geschockt. Ihr standen ebenso wir mir die Tränen in den Augen und sie nahm mich fest in den Arm. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber Rosalie verstand mich irgendwie und es beruhigte mich, dass wenigstens sie mir glaubte. Natürlich hatte sich mich zuvor genauso wie Edward mir Carlisle beobachtet und die falschen Schlüsse gezogen, aber nun wusste sie, warum Carlisle sich so benahm, um mir die Angst vor Berührungen – die hauptsächlich auf männliche Wesen bezogen war – zu nehmen.

Und jetzt war es endlich soweit, Esme wollte ihre Entscheidung bekannt geben. Ich war tierisch nervös. Hatte ich wirklich eine Chance, oder würde sie doch Edward nachgeben? Selbst jetzt zeigte keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht wie sie entschieden hatte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren alle Band-Mitglieder anwesend, sogar die anderen Background-Sängerinnen. Aber selbst die nach oben zeigenden Daumen von Emmett, Rose – wie ich Rosalie inzwischen nach unserem Gespräch nennen dürfte – und Alice nahmen mir die Nervosität nicht.

Als Esme endlich zu sprechen begann, drückte ich mir selbst beide Daumen. "Nun, ich denke, ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind. Ich habe mich lange mit den anderen beraten, und die Entscheidung ist uns wirklich nicht leicht gefallen, aber letztendlich kann nur eine von euch dreien in die Band kommen." Sie blickte jeder von uns nochmals in die Augen und mit jeder Sekunde des Schweigens wurde ich nervöser, bis sie endlich weiter sprach. "Wir haben uns mehrheitlich für … "

Sie machte eine spannende Pause, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor kam. " … Bella entschieden." sagte sie schließlich.

Ich war völlig überrascht. Auch wenn ich es insgeheim gehofft hatte, dachte ich nicht wirklich eine Chance zu haben, gegen Jessica und Lauren. Trotz meines Freudentaumels nahm ich noch war, wie Edward sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten.

"Aber Mom … " begann er, wurde aber sofort von Esme unterbrochen.

"Die Entscheidung ist gefallen Edward." sagte sich nüchtern, und damit schien für sie das letzte Wort gefallen zu sein, denn er sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus, hielt aber doch den Mund und warf mir einfach nur einen hasserfüllten Blick zu.

Ich denke, er war einfach überstimmt worden, denn da sowohl Emmett, Rode und Alice auf meiner Seite waren, war wohl auch Jasper für mich gewesen, schon allein wegen Alice, mit der er zusammen war, wie ich vor wenigen Tagen erfahren hatte.

~~~Flashback~~~

Alice und ich waren nach meinem Zusammenbruch in meinem Bad, weil ich ein entspannendes Bad brauchte, wie Carlisle sagte. Doch sobald sie mir aus meiner Kleidung geholfen hatte, hörte ich sie auf keuchen.  
>"Oh mein Gott … " flüsterte sie, als sie meine ganzen Narben sah. Zu mehr schien sie in diesem Moment nicht fähig zu sein. Ich war einfach nach der ganzen Sache mit Edward zu benommen, um auch nur die kleinste Regung zu zeigen, deshalb dirigierte Alice mich einfach nur in die Wanne. "Was ist nur mit dir passiert … " Alice Stimme war nicht mehr als ein flüstern, aber trotzdem nahm ich sie in diesem Moment wahr und aus irgend einem Grund erzählte ich ihr – soweit ich konnte – alles.<p>

Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bemerkte ich trotz meines Zustandes, wie ich aus der Wanne geholt und in mein Bett verfrachtet wurde, ehe ich einschlief.

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Und dennoch konnte ich ihnen nicht alles erzählen … Außer Carlisle, Emmett, Jake, Esme und Charlie wusste niemand wirklich wer ich war. Ich war nicht nur Bella Swan … Aber ich wollte nicht mehr an meine Vergangenheit denken, deswegen blendete ich diesen Teil von mir aus, wenn es möglich war.

Aber ich war auch auf eine Art glücklich, zumindest was die Sache mit Edward anging. Er ließ mich in den nächsten Tagen soweit es eben ging in Ruhe, schraubte seine Anschuldigungen zurück, aber trotzdem konnte ich immer wieder den Hass in seinen Augen sehen. Anfangs hatte ich noch Angst, aber die ließ schnell nach, weil er ja sonst nichts tat, als mich so anzusehen … bis jetzt zumindest …

Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Carlisle und ich wollten wieder nach Port Angeles, um mit meiner Therapie weiter zu machen, wie schon so oft stand Edward mit verschränkten armen in der Halle an eine Wand gelehnt und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mich getötet hätte, wenn dass denn möglich wäre. Allerdings klingelte dieses mal Carlisle's Handy.

"Entschuldige mich bitte kurz, ein Patient." murmelte er und verschwand die Treppe hoch, ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte.

Er war noch nicht ganz weg, als Edward sich von der Wand ab stieß und auf mich zu kam. Er blieb zwar einen Schritt von mir entfernt stehen, beugte sich aber soweit zu mir, dass ich nicht nur seinen süßen Atem, sondern auch seinen animalischen Geruch wahr nehmen konnte, der mir fast augenblicklich die Sinne vernebelte. Mein Bauch kribbelte leicht, während meine Atmung schneller wurde und mein Gesicht begann zu glühen. Ich fragte mich, was auf einmal mit mir los war, ich reagierte sonst nie so auf männliche Wesen, warum also bei ihm, der mich mehr als alles andere hasste?

"Ich habe dich gewarnt, aber da du ja scheinbar nicht auf meine Warnung hören willst, wirst du schon bald sehen, was du davon hast!" Seine Stimme war leise, klang dafür aber umso bedrohlicher und brachte mich aus der Benommenheit, in die sein Duft mich gebracht hatte.

Ich war wütend auf ihn, wegen seiner Worte und weil er so Roch und ich war wütend auch mich selbst, weil ich so auf ihn reagierte. "Weißt du, zwischen mir und deinem Vater war nie etwas, ist jetzt nichts und wird auch nie etwas sein, was auch nur annähernd als Sexuell gilt, also tu was du nicht lassen kannst!" Ich weiß nicht woher ich damals den Mut für diese Worte nahm, aber er war auf einmal da, als hätte ihn mir jemand auf die Schnelle eingepflanzt. Aber es konnte natürlich auch an meiner Wut liegen, die ich tief in mir spürte.

Edward sah mich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen an. "Du hast es nicht anders gewollt." sagte er auf einmal lieblich und lief die Treppe hinauf, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Ich war einfach zu perplex in diesem Moment um schnell reagieren zu können und schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.

Und trotzdem hatte der Tag auch noch etwas gutes für mich, ich schaffte es endlich die Garderobe in der Halle zu betreten, ohne zusammen zu brechen. Aber ich dachte dafür hinterher umso intensiver über Edward's Worte nach. Was er jetzt wohl vor hatte? Würde nur irgendwelche Anschuldigungen fallen lassen oder sollte es sogar noch schlimmer werden? Ich wusste es nicht, aber einen Teil der Antwort sollte ich noch in dieser Nacht bekommen, als ich durch ein lautes Schreien und stöhnen geweckt wurde, dass genau aus dem Zimmer neben mir kam. Eine der beiden Stimmen konnte ich ganz deutlich erkennen, es war Edward's und die andere hörte sich nach Lauren an …

Konnte er es mit seinen beschissenen Affären nicht woanders treiben, als direkt nebenan? Mein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als mich die Angst durch meine Erinnerungen durch fuhr, die ich am liebsten für immer vergessen würde. Ich presste meine Augen fest zusammen und hielt mir die Ohren zu, aber trotzdem blitzten die Bilder weiter in meinem Kopf auf, ohne dass ich sie zurück drängen konnte.

Als ich dachte es gar nicht mehr aushalten zu können, wurde ich sanft an der Schulter berührt. Ich schreckte mit einem kurzen Aufschrei hoch, beruhigte mich jedoch sofort als ich die Silhouette der Person vor mir erkannte. Es war Jake.

"Alles in Ordnung, Bella?" fragte er leise. Ich schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, zu mehr war ich einfach nicht fähig. "Rutsch ein Stück, dann bleibe ich heute bei dir, okay?"

"Danke." flüsterte ich und tat was er wollte. Ich wusste nicht warum ich Jake so schnell vertrauen konnte, aber er musste so eine Ausstrahlung haben, die mir sagte, das ich ihm vertrauen KONNTE und er mich nie wehtun würde.

"Jake legte sich zu mir und nahm mich fest in seinen Arm, als ich mich an ihn kuschelte, und streichelte mir vorsichtig über den Arm, während er eine mir unbekannte Melodie summte. Sobald auch noch diese Geräusche verschwunden waren, glitt ich schnell ins Land der Träume.

Geweckt wurde ich dieses Mal leider durch ein lautes Quietschen und ein darauf folgendes Zischen, das eindeutig von Jake kam. Aber mir war es eigentlich egal, ich wollte einfach nur schlafen und ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr konnte, wenn ich mich zu erkennen gab, deshalb stellte ich mich einfach weiter schlafend.

Edward's Sicht:

Diese Nacht war einfach nur der Hammer! Anders kann ich es einfach nicht ausdrücken. Ich hatte es wirklich geschafft die ach so Prinzipien treue Lauren Mellory in mein Bett zu kriegen! Wie? Nun ja, es war eigentlich gar nicht so schwer, nachdem sie mir ihre 'Bedingungen' mitgeteilt hatte, einfach ein wenig zappeln lassen und dann ein paar Versprechen machen, die ich eh nicht halten musste, schließlich hatte sie ja nichts schriftliches! Aber diese dummen kleinen Mädchen – die keinen Grips haben und nur auf ihr Aussehen konzentriert sind – fallen ja immer wieder darauf herein. Mir soll es recht sein, und wie heißt es doch so schön? Dumm fickt gut, und dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Diese dummen Hühner haben eh nur Stroh im Kopf und glauben tatsächlich daran, dass ich sie anrufe. Klar, als wenn ich nicht genug Auswahl hätte. Ich kann schließlich jede haben, die ich will, und die ich nicht haben kann, will ich auch nicht wirklich.

Aber zurück zum Thema letzte Nacht, wie gesagt war sie … Hammer! Es gibt dafür einfach kein anderes Wort. Obwohl Lauren eigentlich die ruhigere der beiden ist, UND obendrein auch noch Jungfrau war, ging sie ab wie eine Rakete … Wobei, eine Jungfrau zu vögeln eh besser ist, als alles andere, die sind wenigstens noch schön eng! Und wenn Lauren schon so 'aktiv' war, muss Jessica noch um einiges besser sein.

Durch diese Gedanken wachte ich schon mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf. Allerdings sollte das nicht all zu lange anhalten, denn als ich – nachdem ich mich geduscht und angezogen hatte – aus meinem Zimmer ging, hörte ich Alice nebenan auf quietschen und kurz darauf ein Zischen, das mich stutzig machte. Soweit ich wusste war dort Bella's Zimmer und ich bezweifelte, dass sie solch ein Geräusch von sich geben würde, wenn sie allein wäre, damit Alice leise war. WER war also noch da drin?

Diese Antwort erhielt ich aber schon wenige Sekunden später, als ich durch den kleinen Türspalt lugte. Jakob Black! Und Bella schlief mit dem Kopf auf seiner nackten Brust! Das schlimme dabei war nur, dass sie dabei … süß … aussah und allein schon das machte mich irgendwie wütend … aber warum?

In meinem Kopf bildete sich schnell eine Antwort, die mir absolut nicht gefiel, und die lautete, dass ich an seiner Stelle sein wollte … Diese Tatsache machte mich noch wütender, schließlich hasste ich dieses Mädchen doch … oder? Ich war verwirrt, aber ich fasste sofort einen Entschluss: Ich wollte mich nicht so wie die anderen Idioten von ihr blenden lassen, also musste ich vorher etwas dagegen tun, sie sollte mich hassen, damit sie mir auf keinen Fall zu nahe kam, sonst könnte ich vielleicht nicht widerstehen!

Bella's Sicht:

Nachdem Jake Alice raus geschmissen hatte, mit der Begründung, das wir letzte Nacht sehr wenig geschlafen hatten, weil ihr Bruder sich ja unbedingt seinem 'Paarungs-Ritual' hingeben musste, konnten wir noch etwas weiter schlafen. Trotzdem dösten wir nur noch zwei Stunden vor uns hin, ehe wir uns doch dazu entschlossen aufzustehen.

Wie üblich brauchte Jake länger als ich im Bad – wobei ich mich immer wieder fragte warm – weshalb ich schon mal runter in die Küche ging. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde ich von einer absolut hibbeligen Alice erwartet, die scheinbar schon darauf brannte mich wie eine Zitrone aus zu quetschen.

"Na schön Alice, was willst du?" fragte ich schon nach wenigen Sekunden genervt, weil sie mir mit ihrem Gezappel auf die Nerven ging. Aber ich wusste sofort, dass ich besser nicht gefragt hätte.

Sie grinste breit und bestätigte meine Vermutung damit nur. "Was läuft da zwischen dir und Jakob Black?"

Ich schüttelte nur ein wenig verwirrt den Kopf und hoffte, dass sie nicht auf das hinaus wollte, an das ich gerade dachte. "Was meinst du?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen, also meinte sie wohl doch genau das. "Ach komm schon Bella, ich habe euch heute früh zusammen gesehen und … ihr seid so süß zusammen, also?"

"Da läuft absolut gar nichts in dieser Richtung zwischen uns." grummelte ich und rutschte nervös auf meinem Stuhl herum.

"Und warum bitte nicht? Jakob scheint ein echt netter Kerl zu sein, und so übel sieht er nicht aus." sagte sie aufgeregt.

Ich schüttelte mich allein bei dem Gedanken daran leicht. "Mag sein, aber Edward sieht auch nicht so übel aus, und wahrscheinlich kann er auch zu manchen Leuten nett sein und mit IHM würdest du ja wohl auch nichts anfangen, oder?"

Alice sah mich entgeistert an. "Bist du verrückt? Er ist mein BRUDER!"

"Eben." sagte ich ruhig und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der ihr sagen sollte, dass ich genau das meinte.

Sie musterte mich kurz nachdenklich, bevor sich ihre Augen erschrocken weiteten. "Du meinst er ist … "

Ich nickte. "Mein Bruder, genau."

Alice runzelte die Stirn und ich konnte sehen wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. "Aber ihr heißt unterschiedlich und seht euch noch nicht mal ähnlich."

Ich kicherte und zuckte die Schultern. "Wenn man es genau nimmt, sind wir auch eigentlich nicht Bluts verwandt." Alice hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. "Jake's Mom starb kurz nach seiner Geburt und sein Vater wenige Jahre später. Er war Charlie's bester Freund und es war sein letzter Wille, das Charlie sich um Jake kümmert. Deswegen lebt er jetzt schon seit fünfzehn Jahren bei meinem Dad und ist somit mein Bruder."

Wieder runzelte sie die Stirn. "Und warum nennt er dich dann immer Schatz?"

"Keine Ahnung wo er das her hatte, aber er macht es seit er zehn ist." sagte ich und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

"Na von deiner Mutter. Sie hat es immer zu Phil gesagt und naiv wie ich damals war, war ich fest davon überzeugt, dass ich dich auf jeden Fall irgendwann mal heirate." Jake grinste breit und zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er sich ein Marmeladenbrot von meinem Teller schnappte und herzlich hinein biss.

"Nicht wirklich, oder?" fragte ich mit einer piepsigen Stimme und sah peinlich berührt zur Seite.

"Natürlich wirklich." sagte er darauf gespielt empört.

Ich drückte das Gesicht in meine Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh Gott ist das peinlich." Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war erntete ich für meine Worte lachen von den beiden.

"Oh, ich muss los, bin mit Leah verabredet, bis später SCHATZ." lachte Jake, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und stürmte zur Tür heraus.

Als wenn er darauf gewartet hatte, kam Edward sofort in die Küche, als Jake die Haustür ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen. Er kam zwar mit Jasper zusammen in die Küche und sie unterhielten sich scheinbar über Baseball, aber als unsere Blicke sich trafen, konnte ich eine grimmige Vorfreude in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Ich wusste instinktiv, dass er etwas geplant hatte und nur noch auf den richtigen Moment wartete.

Als der Name Phil Dwyer fiel verschluckte ich mich an meinem Orangensaft, aber das war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten, weil er mein Stiefvater war, der sich im Grunde nie für mich interessiert hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich jetzt bei Charlie war und nicht bei ihm in Phoenix … Aber es bemerkte zum Glück niemand.

Als wenige Minuten später Carlisle und Esme ebenfalls die Küche betraten, sah ich ein sehr kurzes böses lächeln auf Edward's Lippen, dass aber so schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war, so dass ich dachte es mir nur eingebildet zu haben.

Jedoch sollte ich schnell erfahren, dass ich mich nicht geirrt hatte, als Edward sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und zu Tür ging. Er hatte seine Hand schon auf dem Holz liegen, als er sich nochmal halb herum drehte und mich mit seinen Augen fixierte. "Ach so, bevor ich es vergesse, ich soll dich von Mike Newton grüßen, Bella und dir ausrichten, dass er den heißen Abend von Samstag gern wiederholen würde." Kaum hatte er zu ende gesprochen, stieß er die Tür auf und verschwand.

Als wenn er mir einen Schlag direkt in den Magen versetzt hätte, versteifte ich mich Augenblicklich und keuchte auf, als wieder diese Augen, die Bilder von dem was vor drei Jahren passiert war, vor meinem inneren Auge auftauchten. Carlisle legte mir beruhigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm, aber es konnte die Bilder nicht vertreiben und ich wusste, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar mal tief durch und setzte dann eine betont gleichgültige Miene auf, bevor ich mich entschuldige und schnell in mein Zimmer lief.

Ich schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad, bevor alles auf mich einströmte, ich sah nicht nur die Bilder in meinem Kopf, seine Augen, wie er mich .. berührte, sondern ich konnte es fast auf meiner Haut spüren. Und genau das war es, was mir den Rest gab, ich wollte das ganze nicht mehr sehen, geschweige denn fühlen, und für mich gab es nur einen Ausweg und es loszuwerden.

Ich schloss mit zitternden Händen die Tür ab und griff dann nach meiner Bürste, um den kleinen silbernen Gegenstand herauszuholen, der sich unter den Borsten befand, eine Rasierklinge. Ich nahm sie in meine rechte Hand, schloss die Augen und setzte sie an meinen linken Unterarm, bevor ich den Druck verstärkte und sie an der Oberseite durchzog. Der Schmerz beim zweiten Schnitt verdrängte sofort alles andere aus meinem Kopf und ich seufzte erleichtert auf, bevor mir wirklich klar wurde, was ich da gerade getan hatte.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Seit einem Jahr hatte ich mich selbst nicht mehr geritzt und nun musste nur ein kleiner mieser Edward Cullen kommen, damit ich es wieder tat … Ich verachtete mich selbst in diesem Moment dafür so schwach zu sein und mir wurde Augenblicklich schlecht. Keine zehn Sekunden später hing ich über der Toilette und würgte mein Frühstück wieder hervor, während das Blut an meinem Arm herab lief …

Ich spülte meinen Mund aus, säuberte meinen Arm und klebte mir ein großes Pflaster auf die Wunden, bevor ich alle Spuren meines Tuns beseitigte. Gerade noch Rechtzeitig schaffte ich es mir eine andere, an den Armen weitere Jacke anzuziehen, bevor Alice in mein Zimmer platzte um mich zu Fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Nachdem ich ihr dies mehrmals versichert hatte, verließ sie mein Zimmer wieder und ich setzte mich mit den Händen vorm Gesicht an meinen Schreibtisch.

Wie konnte ich nur wieder die Kontrolle verlieren? Ich war doch schon weg davon mich selbst zu verletzen, damit … ich nicht mehr attraktiv genug für Jungs war, und nun ist es wieder passiert, und das nur wegen einer kleinen Äußerung. Was werde ich erst tun, wenn er wirklich noch einen Schritt weiter geht? Tiefer schneiden? Oder sogar die Unterseite? Diese Blackouts mussten aufhören und zwar endgültig! Und es gab nur einen Weg dafür, den Carlisle mir schon vor einem Jahr geraten hatte, ich musste alle – und diesmal wirklich alle – Rasierklingen loswerden und dürfte keine neuen mehr kaufen!

Mein Entschluss stand fest, deshalb nahm ich mir die Zigarrenschachtel mit den Erinnerungen von meiner Mom aus dem Schreibtisch, legte diese wahllos in die Schublade und begann alle Rasierklingen darin zu sammeln. Als erstes landete die eben benutzte darin, bevor ich auch noch die unter meiner Kleidung, zwischen meinen Büchern und verschiedenen anderen Stellen dazu tat.

Als ich fertig war, war es bereits Zeit für meine Therapiestunde mit Carlisle. Ich wollte versuchen sie unterwegs loszuwerden, deshalb steckte ich die Holzkiste in meine Tasche und ging zu seinem Büro. Ich klopfte und trat nach einem kurzen herein den Raum. Das Büro war nicht sehr groß, aber dafür ziemlich gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Cremeton, während sowohl die Regale als auch der Schreibtisch an der einen Seite in einem dunklen Nussbaum Holz waren unter denen ein hellgrauer Teppich lag. Auf der anderen Seite standen zwei Gemütliche weiße Sessel an einem kleinen Glastisch.

Allerdings stand er nicht wie sonst Aufbruch bereit dort, sondern saß mit einem Klemmbrett auf dem Schoß und einem Füller in der Hand auf einem der Sessel und es irritierte mich ein wenig.

"Fahren wir heute nicht zur Halle?" fragte ich schließlich, als ich mich in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber niederließ.

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er mich einmal von oben bis unten angesehen hatte. "Nein, ich denke, wir sollten uns heute ein wenig hier unterhalten." Ich konnte mir schon denken, was kommen würde und biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe. "Bella, was ist heute früh vorgefallen?"

Genau diese Frage hatte ich gefürchtet, trotzdem versuchte ich möglichst locker zu antworten. "Du warst doch dabei, warum fragst du also?" fragte ich mit einem Seufzen.

Doch Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf. "WAS passiert ist, als ich dabei war, weiß ich, aber ich weiß nicht, wie du dich dabei gefühlt hast, als Edward das gesagt hat, und was du nach deiner Flucht gemacht hast … obwohl ich mir DAS denken kann."

Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Ich … habe wieder alles vor mir gesehen und brauchte einfach Ruhe." sagte ich wenig überzeugend. Wahrscheinlich hätte es sofort jeder gesehen, dass dem nicht wirklich so war.

"Bella … du kannst es nicht vor mir verstecken. Du hast dich wieder geritzt und das sehe ich allein an deiner weiten Jacke, die trägst immer, um es zu verstecken." Carlisle seufzte leise. "Also was war wirklich los?"

Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Turnschuhen und zog meine Beine auf den Sessel, bevor ich meine Arme darum schlang. "Ich … habe versucht die Bilder nicht wieder in meinen Kopf zu lassen, aber als ich im Bad war … sie waren einfach wieder da, seine Augen, wie er mich anfasst … wie er auf mir liegt … es war als würde es wirklich gerade geschehen … als würde ich es nicht nur sehen, sondern auf spüren. Ich wollte einfach das es aufhört, wollte das weder sehen noch fühlen." Ich schaffte es nicht ihn bei meiner Erklärung anzusehen, aus Angst was ich sehen könnte.

"Und deshalb hast du dich wieder selbst geschnitten." Es war keine Frage, es war eine reine Feststellung, auf die ich nur nicken konnte. "Ist es denn danach besser gewesen?" Fragte er mich das jetzt wirklich? Ich blickte auf und sah den ganzen ernst in seinem Gesicht.

"Ja, … aber … ich wusste in dem Moment nicht wirklich was ich tat, es war als würde ich … ferngesteuert. Als ich wieder wusste, wurde mir schlecht und ich habe mich übergeben." sagte ich leise.

Carlisle nickte und seufzte leise. "Dann zeig mal her, ich schätze du hast wieder nur ein Pflaster drauf getan, oder?" Ich nickte und hielt ihm meinen Arm hin. Wenn er es eh wusste, konnte er es sich genauso gut ansehen. Er schob den Ärmel meiner Jacke hoch und löste vorsichtig das Pflaster, bevor er sich meinen Arm genau ansah und schließlich den Kopf schüttelte. "Wenigstens sind sie nicht mehr so tief wie früher." murmelte er vor sich hin, während er Salbe eine Kompresse und einen Verband aus seinem Schrank holte und sich Handschuhe anzog. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht wirklich die Enttäuschung auf seinen Gesichtszügen zu verbergen.

"Es tut mir Leid." flüsterte ich, während Carlisle meinen arm verband. Er blickte auf und sah mich bestürzt an.

"Was tut dir Leid?" fragte er.

Ich wich seinem Blick aus, als er mich ansah. "Das ich damit nicht wirklich aufhören kann."

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und als ich ihn ansah, lächelte er leicht. "Es war diesmal nicht wirklich deine Schuld."

"Aber du siehst so enttäuscht aus … " murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. "Aber ich bin nicht von dir enttäuscht … naja, zumindest nicht allein … Ich bin mehr von Edward enttäuscht, dass er der Auslöser dafür war. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir ihn gut erzogen haben und er dich auch endlich in ruhe lässt, nachdem ich ihm letztes mal die Leviten gelesen habe, aber dem ist wohl nicht so. Ich frage mich, was er damit bezweckt … "

Ich kicherte leise. "Er denkt immer noch du und ich hätten eine Affäre und so will er dir zeigen, was für eine 'Schlampe' ich bin, damit du mich abschießt." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das war einfach nur absurd, ausgerechnet ich sollte etwas mit einem Mann haben, der mein Vater sein könnte, wo ich noch nicht mal Jungs in meinem Alter an mich heran lasse. Carlisle beendete die erste Hilfe inzwischen und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel, nachdem er die Handschuhe im Mülleimer entsorgt hatte.

Carlisle sah mich ein wenig geschockt an. "Hat er DAS etwa gesagt?"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte dann. "So ungefähr. Er sagte ich soll meine Finger von dir lassen, sonst würde ich es bereuen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht. "Es tut mir Leid Bella, ich wusste nichts davon … "

Ich seufzte und wich wiedermal seinem Blick aus. "Wie auch, ich habe ja nichts gesagt."

Carlisle nickte kurz und sah mich dann eindringlich an. "Bella, ich schätze dass Edward nicht damit aufhören wird, solange er nicht die Wahrheit kennt, egal was Esme oder ich zu ihm sagen. Du musst also versuchen dich zu wehren, anders wirst du ihn nicht los werden … "

Ich schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf, mein Körper zitterte leicht. "Das kann ich noch nicht Carlisle."

"Glaub mir, wenn er deine Angst sieht, wird es nur schlimmer." seufzte er. "Ich würde dir gern helfen, aber er ist einfach nur stur … Und ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffst, du bist eine starke Frau, Bella, nicht viele können von sich behaupten das durchgemacht zu haben, was dir passiert ist, und du versuchst alles um wieder normal zu leben, du wirst auch das schaffen."

Ich nickte kurz, er hatte Recht, ich musste mich Edward stellen und dürfte mich nicht von ihm beeindrucken lassen. "Du hast Recht, ich muss ihm zeigen, dass ich mich nicht unter buttern lasse." Ich sah Carlisle entschlossen an. Ich WAR stark, ich HABE überlebt, und ich WERDE mich nicht mehr unterkriegen lassen. Allein seine Worte schienen mir jede Menge Selbstvertrauen zu geben.

Carlisle sah mich ein wenig stolz an. "Gut, ich denke, wir können dann für heute Schluss machen, der Tag war anstrengend für dich und du willst sicher ein wenig schlafen."

Ich nickte, stoppte aber beim aufstehen, als mir noch etwas einfiel. "Carlisle, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Er nickte sah mich aber ein wenig verwirrt an, also nahm ich die Schachtel aus meiner Tasche. "Kannst du die entsorgen? Es sind komplett alle, ich will das nicht mehr." sagte ich und atmete tief durch.

Carlisle öffnete die Schachtel und sah mich dann erstaunt an. "Bist du dir sicher?" Ich nickte und sein Gesicht bekam ein lächeln. "Das ist gut Bella, ein Fortschritt und ich mach das gern." Ich bedankte mich und ging dann in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und legte mich ins Bett, um einfach zu schlafen.

Ich schlief den restlichen Tag und die komplette Nacht durch, weshalb ich am nächsten Morgen endlich mal wieder richtig ausgeruht war. Da aber mein 'freier' Tag war, beschloss ich zu faulenzen und einfach nur zu lesen, also ging ich in die Bibliothek, um mir ein neues Buch zu holen.

Als ich mich jedoch wieder an die gemütliche Sitzecke dort erinnerte, beschloss ich dort zu bleiben um es mir gemütlich zu machen. Allerdings wanderte mein Blick immer wieder zu dem schwarzen Flügel, der direkt vor der Glasfront stand. Sollte ich oder nicht? Fragte ich mich immer wieder. Es war schon lange her, dass ich auf einem richtigen Flügel anstatt auf meinem Keyboard gespielt hatte.

Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe und meine Hände wurde immer feuchter. Ich wusste, dass der Flügel nur Edward gehören konnte und das trug mit Sicherheit dazu bei. Aber … ich wollte es, also sah ich mich kurz um, ob keiner in der nähe war – was ja eigentlich Blödsinn war, da sich wohl kaum jemand in einem Buch verstecken konnte – und setzte mich dann auf die Bank vor dem Klavier. Wieder biss ich mir auf die Lippe und sah mich nervös um, als ich den Deckel hoch klappte und leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die Tasten fuhr.

Ich drückte probehalber ein zwei Tasten und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das Instrument war eindeutig schon eine Weile nicht mehr gestimmt worden. Ich seufzte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn ich trotzdem spielen wollte, hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als ihn so zu nehmen, oder ihn zu stimmen, aber das konnte Stunden dauern, also musste es – zumindest jetzt – so gehen.

Ich positionierte meine Finger auf den Tasten und begann eines meiner alten Lieder zu spielen. Auch wenn ich sofort in die Vergangenheit katapultiert wurde, fühlte es sich gut an wieder zu spielen und ich schloss einfach meine Augen und genoss es. Ich merkte erst jetzt wie sehr ich es vermisst hatte meine Finger über die Tasten fliegen zu lassen um damit eine wunderschöne Melodie erklingen zu lassen. Auf meine Lippen schlich sich ein verträumtes Lächeln, das leider durch eine genervte Alice unterbrochen wurde.

"Kannst du nicht mal was anderes spielen … Edward … Bella?" fragte sie überrascht, als ich mich umdrehte, ihrem Blick dabei aber auswich. "Du … du spielst?"

Ich nickte und kratzte mich nervös am Kopf. "Sieht wohl so aus."

"Das ist … wow … Aber muss es unbedingt Isabella Dwyer sein?" fragte sie ein wenig deprimiert.

Ich kicherte. "Magst du sie etwa nicht?"

"Doch, schon, aber … Edward spielt ihre Stücke rauf und runter und mit der Zeit wird es langweilig und nervt ein wenig." sagte sie und wich nun meinem Blick aus.

Ich sah sie verblüfft an. "ER spielt Isabella Dwyer?" Irgendwie hörte es sich seltsam an meinen eigenen Namen so zu nennen und nicht einfach 'meine Lieder' zu sagen …

Alice kicherte. "Ja, tut er. Was ich dir jetzt sage, muss unter uns bleiben, Edward mag es nicht, wenn es jemand erwähnt, aber er hat früher richtig für sie geschwärmt, zumindest bis sie verschwunden ist … und das seit er zwölf war."

Mir klappte der Mund auf. Ausgerechnet der Kerl der mir jetzt das Leben zur Hölle macht schwärmte mal für mich? Das riss dem Fass den Boden aus, am liebsten würde ich ihm sofort eine rein hauen, weil er so … so … so mies war. Glaubte er wirklich das ICH auf solche Art Typ wie er es war stehen würde? "Ist nicht dein Ernst." brachte ich schließlich hervor, als ich meine Stimme wieder fand.

Doch Alice nickte, bevor sie seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. "Weißt du, Edward war früher nicht so, eigentlich war er sogar mal richtig nett und ich weiß auch nicht was genau ihn so sehr verändert hat, aber damals hättest du ihn wahrscheinlich gemocht."

Ich schüttelte perplex den Kopf. Der und nett? Kaum zu glauben, und trotzdem wollte ich irgendwie wissen, was ihn so verändert hatte … "Was meinst, warum er so … anders ist?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, aber ich schätze, es hat was mit Tanya zu tun." Sie verdrehte die Augen, bevor sie ein breites Grinsen bekam. "Kannst du auch noch etwas anderes spielen?"

Ich biss mir – wie so oft – auf die Lippe. Sollte ich es wagen und DAS Stück spielen? Diese Melodie, die ich geschrieben hatte um über den Verlust meiner Mutter und all meine Ängste weg zu kommen? Ja, sollte ich! Also nickte ich, drehte mich wieder um und begann.

Als ich fertig war und mich umdrehte, quietschte Alice und klatschte freudig in die Hände. "Das war einfach nur WOW, von wem war das? Hast du es selbst geschrieben?"

Ich grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, DAS war ebenfalls von Isabella Dwyer."

Alice sah mich verblüfft und verwirrt an. "Aber … Edward hat das noch nie gespielt, das wüsste ich … " stotterte sie, worauf ich nur die Schultern zuckte, als ein Schnauben von der Tür kam.

"Weil es auch keins von Dwyer ist." sagte Edward abfällig, der nun mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stand .

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. "Und das weißt du auch ganz sicher?" Ich wusste das ich ihn damit provozierte, aber wenn es um meine Songs ging, kannte ich wirklich keine Gnade.

Edward lachte leise, aber abfällig. "Wenn nicht ich, wer sonst? Ich denke, ich kann mit Recht behaupten ihr größter Fan zu sein."

Jetzt war es an mir zu lachen. Er und mein größter Fan? Das glaubte er ja wohl selber nicht! "Sicher, deshalb kanntest du dieses Stück ja auch so gut." Ich wusste, dass es gemein war, weil ich diese Melodie nie veröffentlicht hatte, aber ich war der Meinung, dass er eine Abreibung verdient hatte.

Wieder schnaubte er. "Ich kann es nicht kennen, wenn es nicht von ihr ist, oder?"

"Hm, und das wiederum weißt du, weil du SIE so gut kennst ja? Ich meine, du bist ihr ja scheinbar schon mal persönlich begegnet." Ich wusste, dass es gerade in meinen Augen blitzte, aber es schien keiner zu sehen.

Und obendrein schien ich ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, denn er wich jetzt meinem Blick aus. "Nicht wirklich." murmelte er.

"Wie war das?" fragte ich nach, um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, obwohl ich es verstanden hatte und lächelte ihn an.

"Nicht wirklich." sagte er nun etwas lauter und sah mich wieder an, dabei schlich sich ein boshaftes grinsen in sein Gesicht. "Aber du scheinbar schon."

Ich behielt mein Lächeln und wich seinem Blick nicht ein Stück aus. "Vielleicht." sagte ich nur unbestimmt, lachte mich aber innerlich kaputt. Wie bitte sollte ich mir selbst begegnen, wenn ich mich doch eh jeden Tag im Spiegel sah?

Edward merkte scheinbar dass ich mich dieses mal nicht von ihm beeindrucken ließ, seine Augen wurden schmal und wieder so hasserfüllt wie eh und je. "Ich sage es dir nur einmal! Lass. Deine. Pfoten. Von. Meinem. Flügel!" knurrte er und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort.

Ich lachte leise. "Weißt du was? Sehr gern, auf so einem verstimmten Ding zu spielen ist eh die reinste Qual" sagte ich locker und ging aus dem Raum. Mir entging aber im Vorbeigehen nicht das Edward die Gesichtszüge entgleist waren, weil ich so etwas gesagt hatte und dann auch noch zu ihm!

Nach diesem Vorfall hatte ich mehrere Tage ein richtiges Hochgefühl, dass auch nicht durch Edward's weitere Äußerungen getrübt wurde. Carlisle fragte mich natürlich woher meine gute Laune kam, und als ich ihm die Geschichte erzählt hatte, lachte er los und meinte, das sein Sohn nichts anderes verdient hatte für das was er mir immer antat.

Es war aber auch einer jener Tage, an dem Jake mich 'überredete' mit ihm einen Spaziergang zu machen, auch wenn er mich eigentlich mehr zwang als überredete. Allerdings hatte er auch ein wenig Recht damit, dass ich nicht nur den ganzen lieben langen Tag in der 'Cullen Villa verbringen konnte, also gab ich mich schließlich geschlagen.

Doch anstatt wie erwartet eine halbe oder ganze Stunde unterwegs zu sein, schleifte er mich ganze zwei Stunden lang durch den Wald, und das mitten im Regen! Okay, für Forks war es ja nichts ungewöhnliches, in den drei Jahren, seit ich hier wohnte gab es wenn überhaupt nur zehn sonnige Tage.

Dafür war aber auch meine Laune nicht mehr die beste, als wir endlich wieder die Villa erreichten, was ich meinen lieben Bruder auch sofort spüren ließ. "Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich jemals wieder fragst, ob wir spazieren gehen, dann spring ich dir an die Gurgel! Es war ja wohl absolut unnötig das wir ganze ZWEI Stunden durch den Wald marschieren, Jakob Black … !"

"Mensch Bella, nun stell dich doch nicht so an, es hat doch Spaß gemacht." unterbrach er mich, bevor ich auch nur zu ende gesprochen hatte.

Ich schnaubte. Seit wann war es für mich Spaß, wenn ich über Wurzeln und Steine stolperte? "Dir vielleicht, aber mir ganz bestimmt nicht!" keifte ich.

"Beruhige dich, Bella, so schlimm war es nun auch nicht. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, du gehst jetzt heiß duschen und ich mache uns einen schönen Tee, okay?" fragte er nun reumütig, worauf ich nur mit einem Seufzen nickte. "Gut, wir treffen uns dann in der Bibliothek." Wieder nickte ich nur, bevor ich die Treppe hoch lief.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich vor der Bibliothek, frisch geduscht und mit neuer Kleidung. Als ich jedoch die Tür öffnete, konnte ich nicht glauben, was ich sah.

Da stand er, in all seiner Pracht, immer noch so weiß wie vor drei Jahren, mein Flügel!

"Oh … mein … Gott … !" stammelte ich nur, nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, als ich MEINEN Flügel an der Stelle sah, wo noch wenige Stunden zuvor Edward's stand. Und direkt davor standen Carlisle, Emmett und Jake, letzterer mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee in der Hand. "Woher … Wie habt ihr das gemacht?"

Carlisle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe gehört, das du wieder spielst, aber Edward etwas dagegen hat, also … dachte ich, dass du gern deinen Flügel wieder in deiner Nähe hättest." Sein Lächeln in diesem Moment war voller Liebe, aber von der Sorte wie für eine Tochter, nicht das man mich falsch versteht …

"Aber was … was ist mit Edward's Flügel?" fragte ich ein wenig unsicher. Ich wusste ja inzwischen, wie er auf sein 'geliebtes' Instrument reagierte.

Emmett zuckte mit seinen breiten Schultern. "Er hat schon so lange nicht mehr gespielt, also ist er selbst schuld, dass seiner in der Ecke landet." Er deutete mit dem Kopf nach rechts. Als ich seinem Blick folgte, konnte ich es kaum glauben, Da stand tatsächlich Edward's schwarzer Flügel, abgedeckt mit einem weißen Tuch und mitten in der Ecke, wo man ihn nur sah, wenn man mitten im Raum stand.

"Aber … ist das nicht ein wenig … grausam?" fragte ich und sah zur Seite, ich wollte niemandem in die Augen sehen, in der Hoffnung, das niemand mein Unbehagen sehen würde.

Jedoch seufzte Carlisle. "Bella, Edward hat seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gespielt, er hat den Flügel noch nicht mal beachtet. Ich denke er braucht ihn nicht, aber du brauchst ihn." Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Ich denke, es könnte dir helfen mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen." Er zuckte abschließend kurz mit den Schultern.

Ich spürte wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln bei seinen Worten auf meine Lippen legte. "Danke." sagte ich einfach nur und umarmte Carlisle, bevor ich auch noch Jake und Emmett an mich drückte. Sie waren wirklich die besten Freunde die man haben konnte.

Als ich bei allen durch war, strich ich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über das weiße – aber leider auch sehr verschmutzte – Holz. Es fühlte sich richtig an, das ich meinen Flügel bei mir hatte, der mir so viel Glück aber auch Schmerz gebracht hatte. Ich achtete dabei auf jeden einzelnen Millimeter, um sicher zu gehen, das er keinen Schaden beim Transport genommen hatte.

Scheinbar blieb dies jedoch nicht unbemerkt, denn ich hörte hinter mir ein Glucksen. "Wir sind keine Stümper, Bella, wir haben eine Spedition beauftragte, die Erfahrung mit solchen 'Kostbarkeiten' haben." sagte Carlisle schließlich mit einem Grinsen, welches ich nur erwidern konnte.

Trotzdem setzte ich meine peinlich genaue Untersuchung fort. "Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, aber man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein." Carlisle, Jake und Emmett nickten nur, als mir noch etwas einfiel. "Sagt mal, stimmt Edward seinen Flügel eigentlich selbst?"

"Ja, warum?" fragte Emmett neugierig.

"Weil der hier mit Sicherheit neu gestimmt werden muss, er stand drei Jahre lang in einer Lagerhalle … Meinst du, dass Edward mir sein Werkzeug leiht?" fragte ich voller Euphorie.

Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf, was mich erst ein wenig Enttäuscht den Kopf senken ließ, bis ich das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sah. "Ich denke, das wir nicht nötig sein." sagte er und holte einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Ich erkannte ihn sofort, es waren meine Gerätschaften zum Stimmen. Sogar daran hatten sie gedacht.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß ich an meinem Flügel und war mitten drin ihn richtig zu stimmen, damit er wieder gut klang, als die Tür mit einem so heftigen Stoß geöffnet wurde, dass sie gegen die Wand prallte.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst … " schimpfte eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte, ehe sie abrupt abbrach. "W-was ist das?"

"Hallo Edward. Das nennt man einen Flügel, aber das solltest du eigentlich wissen, ansonsten kannst du es auch gern im Wörterbuch nachschlagen." sagte ich völlig in meine Arbeit vertieft.

"WAS das ist, ist mir klar, aber was soll das? Erst wirfst du dich meinem Vater an den Hals und jetzt schenkt er dir so ein … Ding?" fragte er aufgebracht.

Ich ahnte, dass ich nicht weiter kam, bevor er weg war, weshalb ich meine Arbeit einstellte und mich zu ihm umdrehte. "Dieses 'Ding' ist zufälligerweise ein echter Bechstein!"

"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, ich musste über ein Jahr betteln, um diesen Chickering zu kriegen, und seine Geliebte klimpert nur einmal mit ihren beschissenen Wimpern und bekommt einen BECHSTEIN!" knurrte er wütend und lief dabei vor der Tür auf und ab.

Ich konnte aber darauf nur die Augen verdrehen, wann würde er es denn endlich begreifen? "Also erstens, ich bin NICHT die Geliebte deines Vaters und zweitens ist dieser Flügel seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr in meinem Besitz! Er war zufälliger weise ein Geschenk meiner verstorbenen Mutter!"

Edward blieb stehen, sah mich sauer an und schnaubte abfällig. "Sicher, und das soll ich dir glauben? Ich habe dir von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, falls du es noch nicht vergessen hast!"

"Weißt du was Edward, wenn du MIR nicht glaubst, solltest du vielleicht deinen Vater fragen, oder von mir aus auch Jake oder Emmett, die kennen diesen Flügel auch, und das einzige was du bei irgendwelchen Nachforschungen finden könntest ist eine Rechnung der Spedition, die ihn aus meinem Lagerhaus geholt hat." sagte ich nun ein wenig wütend. Wann würde es endlich begreifen, ich wollte nichts von seinem Vater, außer das er mir half meine Probleme zu bewältigen. "Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, der Bechstein stimmt sich nicht von allein."

Edward schrie noch mal wütend auf, bevor er aus dem Raum stürmte, um wahrscheinlich Carlisle die Hölle heiß zu machen. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte mich wieder an die Arbeit.

Drei weitere Stunden brauchte es, bis der Flügel wieder seine wohlwollenden Klänge hervor brachte, und ich endlich eine meiner eigenen Kompositionen spielen konnte. Schon nach den ersten Klängen wusste ich, dass es all den Schweiß wert war, er hörte sich wieder genauso fantastisch an, wie ganz am Anfang, als meine Mom ihn mir zu meinem ersten Grammy im Bereich Klassische Musik bekam. Damals war ich gerade erst zehn Jahre alt, aber meine Erinnerungen daran sind noch sehr lebhaft, zu dieser Zeit war meine Welt wenigstens noch in Ordnung, weshalb sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen legte, während meine Augen geschlossen waren.

Leider wurde ich durch ein Räuspern mitten im Spiel unterbrochen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und mich herum drehte, stand Carlisle an der Tür und er sah ein wenig bedrückt aus. Was hatte Edward denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich welche Verirrung mich da geritten hatte mal für ihn zu schwärmen … Jetzt war er für mich nichts weiter als ein riesiges Arschloch.

"Hey Carlisle, was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte ich schließlich, als er nach einem – für mich – ziemlich langen Moment immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. Allerdings tauchte in dem Moment Jake hinter ihm auf, der mich ein wenig verwirrt ansah.

"Was gibt es denn Doc?" fragte auch er, während er sich neben mich auf die Bank setzte.

"Ich … fürchte, ich habe … schlechte Nachrichten für euch beide." stammelte Carlisle schließlich nervös und … traurig? Was war los, hat jemand den Hund überfahren? Ach halt, sie hatten ja gar keinen …

Ich konnte mir einfach keinen Reim auf sein Verhalten machen, aber ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es etwas sehr schlimmes sein musste, weshalb ich stark schluckte. "Was ist los?"

"Es geht um Charlie … " begann er, wurde jedoch sofort von Jake unterbrochen.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er … hatte einen … Unfall." sagte Carlisle vorsichtig und wartete unsere Reaktion ab. Während ich erschrocken die Luft einzog, kam es mir so vor, als würde Jake das Atmen komplett einstellen.

"Was ist mit ihm, er wird doch wieder Gesund, oder?" fragte ich panisch.

Carlisle seufzte und wandte seinen Blick von uns ab. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ausgerechnet ich euch das mitteilen muss, aber … er wurde dabei tödlich verwundet." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, als er uns wieder ansah. Seine Worte drangen nur langsam in meinen Kopf, während sich das Wort 'tödlich' immer wieder wiederholte.

"Nein." Meine Stimme war nur ein leises Hauchen, ich begann zu Zittern und die Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, während sich Jake neben mir nur versteifte und keinen Ton von sich gab. "Sag mir dass das nicht wahr ist. Er ist nicht tot, oder, Carlisle?" fragte ich, wobei meine Stimme immer lauter wurde, bis es schon fast ein hysterisches Schreien war.

Carlisle verzog sein Gesicht, seine Augen drückten die pure Trauer aus und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Es tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich nicht." flüsterte er. Diese wenigen Worte reichten um meine Tränen über meine Wangen laufen zu lassen. Warum? Warum musste mein Vater ausgerechnet jetzt sterben, wo es mir endlich besser ging? War ich einfach für einen Moment zu glücklich gewesen … ? Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass meine Vermutung stimmte … Ich sollte einfach nicht glücklich sein! Es war alles meine Schuld, wenn ich mich nicht wieder fast normal gefühlt hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert … Ich war Schuld daran, dass alle die ich liebte unglücklich waren oder starben … ALLES war einfach meine Schuld.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Ich nahm erst wieder etwas um mich herum wahr, als ich zwei starke Arme um mich spürte. Jake war es, der sich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte und mich nun fest an sich drückte. Ich spürte an meinem Scheitel, dass auch ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, während er mir sanft über den Rücken strich. Wegen MIR hatte er nun auch noch seinen zweiten Vater verloren … Warum musste ich nur allen Unglück bringen. "Es ist meine Schuld." flüsterte ich, worauf Jake sich ein Stück von mir löste und mich verwirrt ansah.

"Was ist deine Schuld?" fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

"Ich war glücklich, deswegen musste Charlie sterben." sagte ich einfach nur monoton, ohne dass der Tränenschwall auch nur für eine Sekunde aufhörte.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. "Hör auf so etwas zu sagen! Du bist NICHT schuld, Bella."

"Doch … immer wenn es mir gut geht stirbt jemand den ich liebe … Mom, Dad … Wer kommt als nächstes?" fragte ich schluchzend.

"Bella … es war ein UNFALL, du kannst absolut nichts dafür … " sagte Jake und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch es klappte nicht wirklich, denn ich kannte die Wahrheit. Ich WAR schuld daran, und das konnte mir auch niemand ausreden.

Deswegen schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Es ist egal, was du sagst, ich weiß es." flüsterte ich und sah Carlisle wieder an, der sich inzwischen auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte.

Doch auch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bella, du bist nicht an allem was passiert schuld, das musst du endlich einsehen. Weder Reneé's, noch Charlie's tot sind deine Schuld. Es ist einfach … Schicksal"

Ich schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Warum passiert es dann immer, wenn es mir gut geht? Ich WEISS es einfach … " flüsterte ich, ließ mich von keinem der beiden davon abbringen.

Jake stöhnte auf. "Hör endlich auf Bella, keiner von uns kann etwas dafür! Weder du, noch ich, oder Carlisle, Emmett oder weiß 'Gott wer!"

Ich wusste, dass ich bei den beiden gegen eine Mauer redete, obwohl doch beide die Wahrheit sehen mussten, und die war nun mal, dass alles meine schuld war. Also nickte ich nur, bevor ich leise seufzte. "Ich … wäre jetzt gern ein wenig allein." Jake und Carlisle nickte nur, obwohl ich mich noch immer nicht wirklich beruhigt hatte, und so erhob ich mich und lief direkt aus dem Haus zu meinem Auto.

Edward's Sicht:

Nachdem ich dieses Flittchen wieder verlassen hatte, stürmte ich sofort zu meinem Vater, doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten sagte er mir nur das gleiche wie sie, auch wenn er mir sogar bereitwillig seine Konten offen legen wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit meiner Reaktion schon gerechnet und ohnehin noch ein Konto, von dem keiner etwas weiß. Trotzdem wurmte es mich, dass sie mir etwas vor spielten. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach ehrlich sein und mir sagen, dass sie etwas miteinander hatten? Im Grunde konnte ich es meinem Vater ja nicht wirklich verübeln, Bella sah ja einiger maßen gut aus, und wenn sie auch mal andere Kleidung, die etwas mehr Sexappeal hatte tragen würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich sogar eine wahre Schönheit, aber diese Kartoffelsäcke waren einfach nur grässlich! Wie konnte man so etwas nur freiwillig tragen?

Was dachte ich da eigentlich gerade? Bella und sexy? Um Gottes willen, ich musste sie echt nicht mehr alle haben, schließlich betrog mein Vater mit ihr meine Mutter! Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach nur zu wenig Sex in dieser Woche, weil Jessica immer noch nicht angebissen hatte … Verflucht, ich brauchte dringend ein wenig Ablenkung, und zwar von einer drallen Blondine mit Körbchen Größe C, die es mir mal wieder richtig besorgte!

Doch egal, an wen ich dachte, es passte einfach nicht … ich hatte das unbestimmte Bedürfnis nach einer bestimmten … Blonden … mit blauen Augen … Das war echt nicht mein Tag!

Ich wusste zwar nicht, was vor sich ging, aber die gedrückte Stimmung viel mir sofort auf, als ich die Bibliothek betrat. Jakob stand an einem der Fenster, scheinbar in 'Gedanken vertieft und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, während Emmett einfach auf einem der Sofas saß und sein Gesicht in die Hände stützte. Mein Dad, Alice, Rode und Jasper saßen einfach nur da und starrten vor sich hin. Doch ich dachte mir nicht wirklich etwas dabei und setzte mich einfach an meinen eigenen Flügel in die Ecke, auch wenn ich ein komisches Gefühl hatte.

"Wie?" fragte Jake mit einem mal mitten in den Raum, und auch wenn ich keinerlei Ahnung hatte worum es ging, schienen die anderen und vor allem Carlisle – der das Gesicht verzog – zu wissen, was er meinte.

"Er wurde erschossen … im Dienst." sagte mein Vater schließlich.

Jake drehte sich um und sah Charlie mit einem Gemisch aus verschiedenen Gefühlen an. Ich konnte Trauer, Wut, Schock und Unglauben darin erkennen.

"DAS darf Bella nie erfahren, es … würde sie umbringen … Erst Reneé und jetzt auch noch Charlie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, und ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.

"Denkst du das mir das nicht bewusst ist, Jake?" Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. "Sie denkt doch eh schon, dass sie Schuld hat, wenn sie auch noch erfährt … " Aus irgendeinem Grund beendete er den Satz nicht, und dennoch wussten sowohl Emmett als auch Jakob scheinbar was er sagen wollte, denn beide nickten nur, während mein Gefühl immer schlechter wurde.

Ich musste einfach wissen, was hier vor sich ging. "Was ist passiert?" fragte ich deshalb in die Runde.

Während mich fast alle ignorierten, musterte mich mein Vater etwas seltsam – für meinen Geschmack zumindest – bevor er schließlich seufzte. "Charlie Swan, Bella's Vater, ist heute bei einer Schießerei ums leben gekommen, und Bella gibt sich die Schuld dafür … " Dieses Gefühl versetzte mir bei Carlisle's Worten einen leichten Stich, und ich musste mich echt beherrschen um nicht zusammen zu zucken. Was war nur los mit mir?

"Und?" fragte ich so normal wie es mir möglich war.

"Ihre Mom, Reneé ist vor gut drei Jahren vor ihren Augen erschossen worden." sagte Emmett und sah mich voller Schmerz an. Irgendetwas an seinen Worten erinnerte mich an etwas, aber ich kam nicht darauf was es war. Jake hatte inzwischen begonnen im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, während er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an seiner Lippe spielte.

So schnell wie mein kleiner Bruder Jamie – gefolgt von meiner Mom – in den Raum stürmte konnte ich kaum gucken, doch anders als erwartet lief er direkt auf Jakob zu.

"Wo ist Mommy, Onkel Jake?" fragte er und schmiss sich dem Riesen ans Bein. Onkel Jake? Was sollte der Mist denn jetzt? Kannte er etwa die Mutter meines kleinen 'Pflege' – Bruders? Ja, Carlisle und Esme hatten vor drei Jahren den kleinen bei uns aufgenommen, weil seine Mutter wohl nicht wirklich mit ihm klar kam, und für mich war er zu meinem richtigen Bruder geworden, den ich am liebsten vor allem Bösen beschützen würde.

"Sie ist ein wenig spazieren." sagte er sanft und nahm den kleinen auf seinen arm.

Dieser runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. "Warum?" Jakob biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Weißt du großer, Mommy ist ein wenig traurig." sagte Jakob und sah Carlisle flehend an

"Warum?" fragte der kleine nur wieder.

"Weil Opa jetzt bei den Engeln im Himmel ist." sagte mein Dad schließlich, als er sich zu den beiden gestellt hatte und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf, bevor er Jakob schließlich eindringlich ansah.

"Jake, setz dich endlich hin, und entspann dich." sagte Carlisle nach wenigen Minuten ein wenig genervt.

"Das sagst du so leicht, Carlisle! Meine kleine Schwester rennt irgendwo da draußen herum und gibt sich die Schuld am Tod unseres Vaters! Was ist wenn sie etwas … unüberlegtes tut?" Ich konnte all seine Sorgen und Ängste heraus hören, sie auch in mir etwas auslösten, was ich nicht benennen konnte, während er Jamie immer noch auf dem Arm hatte. Aber was sollte verdammt noch mal das ganze Gerede von wegen 'Schwester' und 'unser' Vater?

Alice schien meine Verwirrung zu sehen, denn sie antwortete nicht angesprochen auf meine Frage, wenn auch ein wenig belustigt. "Sag bloß, der große Edward Cullen wusste etwas mal nicht." Als sich mein Blick jedoch nicht änderte, sprach sie weiter. "Auch wenn du es einfach nicht wahr haben willst, Jake und Bella sind Geschwister, sonst nichts." Plötzlich viel bei mir der Groschen. Sollte das etwa heißen, das Bella die Mutter von Jamie war? Zumindest bestand eine ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit soweit ich das beurteilen konnte. In meinen Augen gab es keinen Grund ihn weg zu geben, also warum hatte sie es dann getan? Wollte sie einfach die Verantwortung für ein Kind nicht übernehmen, oder war sie einfach nur einer dieser dummen Teenager, die einfach mit einem Jungen schliefen ohne an die folgen zu denken?

Scheinbar sahen alle meinen Missmut über meine Gedanken, trotzdem antwortete nur mein Vater auf meinen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich schätze, du weißt jetzt, WER Jamie's Mutter ist, die Gründe – warum er solange bei uns war – muss sie dir allerdings selbst erklären." Auch wenn ich es nicht beabsichtigte, wurde mein Gesicht ein wenig … sauer … "Tut mir Leid Edward, aber ich bin nun mal Arzt, und die Schweigepflicht verbietet mir jegliche Erklärung … "

Ich konnte dazu nur schnauben und verließ erst den Raum und dann die Villa. Ich musste einfach einen freien Kopf bekommen und das ging am besten am Steuer meines Volvo, auch wenn es stürmte und schneite. Irgendwie wurde ich ein wenig nervös, als ich mir vorstellte, wie Bella bei diesem Wetter durch die Gegend lief … Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken sofort im Keim zu ersticken. Diese 'Pflicht' galt doch eh nur für seine Patienten, also warum rückte er nicht einfach mit der Sprach heraus. Warum schwiegen ALLE? Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht, und ich wusste, dass ich irgendwann erfahren würde, was es war.

Ohne es zu bemerken war ich in eine Straße eingebogen und an ihrem Ende angelangt, in der ich vorher noch nie war. Aber auch ohne jemals hier gewesen zu sein wusste ich sofort, wer in dem Haus vor mir wohnte … oder gewohnt hat, Charlie Swan, der Chief der örtlichen Polizei Station und ein langjähriger freund vorn Carlisle!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was zum Teufel wollte ich hier? Chief Swan war tot, also würde er mir wohl kaum die Tür öffnen können! Und trotzdem sagt ein Gefühl mir, dass ich hier sein sollte, sogar MUSSTE! Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen, bevor ich schließlich ausstieg und ohne es steuern zu können auf die Eingangstür zu lief. Je näher ich dieser jedoch kam, desto seltsamer schien mir das ganze. Carlisle hatte doch gesagt, dass er im Dienst erschossen wurde, warum stand also die verfluchte Tür offen?

Ich wusste, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte, deswegen ging ich langsam und lautlos auf die Tür zu um sie mir anzusehen. Aber ich entdeckte keinerlei Einbruchsspuren, also ging ich hinein.

Links von der Tür lag ein ziemlich gemütlich eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer mit beigen Wänden, auch wenn die Möbel alt und abgenutzt aussahen strahlten sie Gemütlichkeit aus. Rechts war die Küche, gelb gestrichene Schränke, ein alter Herd, sowie Tisch und drei durcheinander gewürfelte Küchenstühle, aber selbst diese wirkte auf mich gemütlich. Und unmittelbar vor mir war nur noch eine Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, zum Bad und den Schlafzimmern wie ich an nahm.

In den unteren beiden Räumen war niemand, aber war es nicht ein wenig … unhöflich einfach in die Zimmer oben herein zu platzen? Ich merkte zwar wie meine Zähne sich in meine Unterlippe gruben, aber der geringe Schmerz war mir gerade ziemlich egal, die Frage, ob ich hoch gehen sollte oder nicht, war in diesem Moment viel wichtiger .- für mich zumindest.

Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und machte mich dann schließlich doch auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk. Die Tür geradezu war offen und zeigte mir ein kleines weißes Badezimmer, Dusche, Waschbecken, Toilette, ich denke mehr brauche ich dazu nicht zu sagen. Die linke Tür war ebenfalls offen, welche wohl zu Bella's Zimmer gehörte, denn dort stand nur ein kleines Einzelbett, ein Schrank und ein Schreibtisch, alles in hellem Buche gehalten mit einem ziemlich alten Computer und die Wände waren in einem hellen Blau gestrichen. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen zwar eine Menge Papiere, aber es sah dennoch nicht unordentlich aus. Das Bett war gemacht, während daneben ein kleiner Stapel mit Büchern lag. Die Tür auf der rechten Seite war jedoch geschlossen.

Wenn hier also jemand war, musste er – oder sie – in diesem Raum sein, also drückte ich die Klinke vorsichtig herunter und öffnete die Tür. Was ich dahinter sah, ließ mir jedoch das Blut in den Adern gefrieren …

Edward's Sicht:

Da mitten in dem riesigen Doppelbett lag Bella, zusammen gerollt wie eine Katze und starrte leblos vor sich hin. Keinerlei Glanz war in ihren Augen zu sehen, ihre Haut war noch blasser, als sie es ohnehin schon war, während sie ein Bild fest mit ihren Armen umklammerte. Sie sah in dem Moment so zerbrechlich aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe, die nur einmal unachtsam herunterfallen musste um kaputt zu gehen. Bei diesem Anblick zerbrach etwas in meiner Brust, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte und nicht mal wusste, was es genau war.

Ein innerer Drang trieb mich dazu auf das Bett zu zu gehen und mich vor sie zu knien. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sich sich fühlen musste, erst verlor sie die Mutter und jetzt auch noch den Vater …

"Bella?" fragte ich leise und berührte ihre Hand mit den Fingerspitzen. Ich holte sofort erschrocken Luft, weil sie Eiskalt war. Ihr Gesicht war ebenso kalt, wie ich feststellen musste. Eine innere Stimme sagte mir, dass sie einen Schock hatte, aber was sollte ich tun? Ich war doch noch kein Arzt verflucht nochmal! Ich sprang auf meine Beine, ging vor dem Bett auf und ab, es musste etwas geben, was ihr helfen würde … aber was? Ich könnte meinen Vater anrufen, aber was würde er dazu sagen, dass ich bei Bella war … ? Ich blickte noch einmal auf das Mädchen vor mir herab. Ich hatte keine Wahl, er war der einzige, der mir jetzt helfen konnte, also holte ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte schnell die Nummer seines Mobiltelefons.

Ich war erleichtert, als er nach dem dritten Klingeln – wovon mir jedes einzelne ewig zu dauern schien – abnahm. "Cullen?"

"Dad, ich bin es … " sagte ich leise.

"Edward? Wo steckst du? Wir machen uns schon Sorgen, draußen wütet ein Schneesturm, und du verschwindest einfach!" Ich konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln, dass er mir ein wenig Vorwürfe machte, schließlich war auch Bella verschwunden, aber darauf konnte ich jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

"Dad, ich bin okay, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe." sagte ich daher bestimmt.

Carlisle seufzte auf. "In welchem Monat ist sie?"

Ich war geschockt, was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? "Was?"

"Ach komm Edward, es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis eines deiner Mädchen in anderen Umständen ist, so oft wie du sie wechselst." sagte er ein wenig genervt.

"Na du hast ja eine tolle Meinung von mir." sagte ich tonlos. "Aber das ist es nicht."

"Nicht? Was ist es dann? Wo steckst du?" wiederholte er sich.

Ich seufzte kurz auf und schloss die Augen, meine Antwort würde ihm nicht gefallen. "Ich … Ich bin bei Bella … "

"WAS? Ich schwöre dir Edward, wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hast … " drohte er, als ich ihn unterbrach.

"Beruhige dich, ich habe ihr gar nichts getan. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich hier her gefahren bin, ich habe sie nur gefunden."

Carlisle seufzte erleichtert, wie gesagt, er hatte ja scheinbar eine tolle Meinung von mir … "Na schön, wofür brauchst du dann meine Hilfe?"

"Ich fürchte, Bella hat einen Schock. Sie liegt starr auf dem Bett ihres Vaters und ihre Haut ist eiskalt." sagte ich und runzelte die Stirn.

"Mist!" fluchte mein Dad am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören Edward, und meine Anweisungen genau befolgen, hast du verstanden?" Carlisle klang nervös, was für ihn ungewöhnlich war, schließlich war er sonst immer die Ruhe in Person.

"Ja, mache ich, aber warum kommst du nicht her, du kannst das viel besser als ich … " murmelte ich verwirrt, aber ich wusste, dass er mich trotzdem gut verstand.

"Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich kommen, aber das Unwetter erlaubt es mir leider nicht." sagte er mit einem Seufzen. Als ich jetzt aus dem Fenster sah, konnte ich nur noch weiß sehen, obwohl der nächste Baum nur wenige Meter davon entfernt stand, so stark schneite es. Wie lange war ich denn schon hier?

"Oh … " war alles was ich darauf sagen konnte.

"Ja … Oh … Du bist also auf dich allein gestellt bis das ganze vorbei ist. Und laut vorhersage wird das noch bis morgen dauern." sagte er bedauernd.

Ich nickte, bis mir einfiel, dass er es ja nicht sehen konnte. "Ja." sagte ich deshalb.

"Gut, bring Bella ins Wohnzimmer. Charlie sollte noch einen Vorrat an Holz im Haus haben, ich will, dass du den Kamin anzündest und Bella so nahe wie möglich davor legst, sie darf nicht noch weiter auskühlen! Am besten nimmst du noch ein oder zwei Decken mit, in die du sie einwickeln kannst. Und Edward, bevor du auf die Idee kommen solltest … zieh sie unter keinen Umständen aus, hast du gehört?" fragte er und klang sehr eindringlich dabei.

"Ähm … ja … Aber warum?" fragte ich verwirrt.

"Das kann ich dir nicht erklären, mein Sohn, tu es einfach." War alles was er sagte, bevor die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. Ich stieß einen leisen Fluch aus, und sah wieder zu Bella. Was wollte mir Carlisle, damit bitte sagen? Das ich die Finger von seiner Geliebten lassen sollte? Du Wut kochte in mir hoch, und gerade deswegen hätte ich zu gern gegen seine Anweisungen verstoßen, aber es war nicht meine Art mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen, das nicht bei sinnen war, also hob ich sie auf meine Arme. Mir fiel sofort auf, das sie sehr leicht war, zu leicht in meinen Augen und ich hätte auf Grund ihrer viel zu weiten Klamotten eher das Gegenteil erwartet. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ging ins Wohnzimmer und legte Bella erstmal auf die Couch, bevor ich mich umsah.

Direkt neben dem Kamin waren mehrere Scheite Holz aufgeschichtet, allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie reichen würden. Aber sie mussten einfach, denn raus zu gehen kam wirklich nicht in frage … Also nahm ich ein paar davon und machte mit ihnen ein Feuer im Kamin.

Ich musste kurz überlegen, was ich als nächstes tun sollte … Ah ja, Decken! Also lief ich wieder nach oben, nahm die Decken und Kissen von dem großen Doppelbett, ebenso wie von Bella's und ging dann wieder runter, um sie nur einen Meter vom Kamin entfernt auszubreiten. Danach legte ich Bella zuerst auf die Decken, um sie danach damit zu zudecken, bevor ich mich selbst mit einem kleinen Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Ich spürte, wie mich langsam die Müdigkeit überkam und ließ mich einfach von ihr in einen Traumlosen Schlaf ziehen …

Bella's Sicht:

Das letzte woran ich mich wirklich noch erinnern konnte, war dass ich zu Charlie's Haus gefahren war und mich auf sein Bett legte, bevor alles um mich herum an Bedeutung verlor und ich alles nur noch wie durch einen Schleier wahrnahm. Am Rande bekam ich zwar mit, dass ich nach einer Weile nicht mehr allein war, aber wer es war, oder was er machte oder sagte bekam ich nicht mehr mit, bis ich scheinbar irgendwann einschlief.

Umso überraschter war ich, als ich nach einer Traumlosen Nacht aufwachte, dass ich vor dem Kamin lag, in mehrere Decken gehüllt. Da ich ja gestern Abend dank meines tollen Zustandes nicht mehr in der Lage war meine Kontaktlinsen heraus zu nehmen, brannten meine Augen jetzt wie dir Hölle. Ich musste sie unbedingt loswerden, aber dazu musste ich mich erstmal aus den Decken befreien.

Als ich es nach einer viel zu langen Zeit endlich geschafft hatte und mich umdrehte, keuchte ich erschrocken auf. Mitten auf unserer alten zerschlissenen Couch lag ein schlafender Edward Cullen … Was machte er hier? Und vor allem WARUM war er hier? Und dennoch sah er irgendwie … süß aus, wenn er schlief, so unschuldig …

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, für solche Gedanken hatte ich jetzt weder Zeit noch die Nerven, das Brennen in meinen Augen nahm mit jeder Sekunde zu, ich musste diese verfluchten Dinger endlich loswerden. Also holte ich mir noch schnell frische Unterwäsche, eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt aus dem Kleiderschrank in meinem alten Zimmer – die noch immer da waren – und ging ins Bad um mich zu duschen und diese verfluchten Linsen raus zu nehmen.

Eine geschlagene Stunde später verließ ich das Bad endlich aber dennoch mit stark geröteten Augen. Trotzdem ließ die Dusche und die frische Kleidung mich besser fühlen, zumindest bis mir mein ungebetener Gast auf der Couch wieder einfiel, als ich ihn sah. Ich seufzte kurz und ging dann in die Küche um zu sehen, was noch an essbarem da war. Außer ein paar Eiern, ein paar Scheiben Speck und einem halben Toast war nicht viel im Haus, aus dem man ein Frühstück zu breiten konnte und da ich ja nicht unhöflich sein wollte, machte ich für Edward etwas mit.

Scheinbar wurde eine gewisse Person durch den Geruch von gebratenem Speck und Eiern angezogen, zumindest erschrak ich, als ich Edward's Stimme hinter mir wahrnahm.

"Morgen." nuschelte er einfach nur.

"Morgen." sagte ich leise, ohne mich um zudrehen, trotzdem bekam ich es mit, als er sich auf einen der drei Küchenstühle setzte, weil er ihn kurz über den Boden schleifen lies.

Nachdem alles fertig war, verteilte ich die geringe Ausbeute auf zwei Teller und setzte mich so weit wie möglich von ihm entfernt hin. Auch wenn er sich scheinbar um mich gekümmert hatte, hatte ich trotzdem noch Angst vor ihm, schließlich waren wir allein hier im Haus, und der Sturm, der immer noch draußen wütete würde eine Flucht verhindern. Deshalb war ich froh, das er während des Essens nichts sagte und nur aus dem Fenster starrte. Doch die Stille war für mich nicht unangenehm, schließlich war Charlie auch nie besonders Redselig gewesen. Der Gedanke, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde, wie er vor mir auf dem Stuhl saß und in der Zeitung las trieb mir wieder Tränen in die Augen, die ich schnell weg blinzelte, schließlich wollte ich nicht, das Edward noch auf irgendwelche dummen Gedanken kam. Während ich mich hinterher um den Abwasch kümmerte, verschwand er einfach nur wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Als ich ihm nach wenigen Minuten folgte, saß er nicht wie erwartet auf der Couch, sondern in Charlie's Lieblingssessel. Irgendwie war das Bild in meinen Augen verstörend. Der reiche und ziemlich gut aussehende Edward Cullen saß in dem alten Karierten Sessel. Aber es war mir auch Recht so, so konnte ich mich auf die Couch setzen, ohne ihn direkt neben mir zu haben …

"Was läuft da nun zwischen dir und meinem Vater? Sag nicht wieder nichts, denn das ist eine Lüge und das weißt du!" sagte er plötzlich in die anhaltende Stille und funkelte mich dabei sauer an.

Warum war er erst hier, wenn er mich nicht leiden konnte? Und warum sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Doch aus irgend einem Grund bewegten sich meine Lippen, ohne dass ich es aufhalten konnte. "Er ist mein Psychiater."

Edward schnaubte abfällig. "Ich hätte es mir ja denken können, das mein Vater mal wieder eine Irre in unser Haus holt. Wen hast DU umgebracht, deinen Ex?"

Seine Worte machten mich wütend. Musste man denn gleich jemanden umgebracht haben, weil man einen Seelenklempner brauchte? Es war gut, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten, denn Edward wäre sonst mit Sicherheit sofort unter meinem tot umgefallen. "Weißt du, nicht nur die Täter brauchen Hilfe, sondern auch die Opfer!"

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Das ist eine ziemlich … ungenaue Angabe."

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Hatte ich überhaupt schon die Kraft es auszusprechen? Ich wusste es nur, wenn ich es versuchte. "Ich … wurde entführt und … Vergewaltigt." Nachdem ich die Worte mit gesenktem Blick heraus gebracht hatte, war ich irgendwie stolz auf mich. Klar wussten Charlie und Jake davon, weil sie meine Familie waren und Carlisle weil er mein Arzt war, aber ansonsten hatte ich es nie einem männlichen Wesen sagen können, nicht mal Emmett und das obwohl er mein bester Freund damals war …

Als ich ihn wieder ansah, sah Edward mich ein wenig geschockt an, ehe er schluckte. "W-Was ist passiert?"

Es verwirrte mich kurz, das ausgerechnet er, der sonst immer vor Selbstvertrauen strotzte, so … schüchtern und zurückhaltend war. Aber ich fragte mich immer noch, ob ich die Erinnerungen wirklich zulassen wollte … Carlisle hatte es zwar vor einer Weile 'verlangt', aber ich war mir noch immer nicht sicher deswegen. Aber war es nicht auch besser erstmal mit einem Fremden zu reden, den ich kaum kannte, statt gleich mit denen die man liebte? Ja, war es, deshalb begann ich zögerlich zu sprechen. "Es … Am dreizehnten September war es drei Jahre her … "

~Flashback~

Eigentlich war der 13. September in diesem Jahr gar nicht so schlecht wie sonst, und das obwohl ich Geburtstag hatte und es obendrein auch noch ein schwarzer Freitag war. Aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass meine Mom dieses Jahr mal keine riesige Party für mich geplant hatte und mir stattdessen einen Auftritt vor Publikum gönnte machte es zu einem guten Tag, aber ich hätte eigentlich schon im Voraus wissen müssen, dass der wahre Horror dafür noch kommen würde. Und trotzdem hätte ich niemals damit gerechnet dass es so schlimm werden würde …

Eigentlich war es ja wie immer, ich ging auf die Bühne, spielte drei Stunden lang meine eigenen Kompositionen und verließ die Bühne nach einigen Verbeugungen und tosendem Applaus. Eigentlich sollte ich ja inzwischen schon daran gewöhnt sein, dass meine Mom nicht mehr hinter der Bühne stand, seit sie mit Phil verheiratet war, aber trotzdem machte es mich jedes mal aufs neue traurig, und vor allem an meinem Geburtstag – auch wenn er mich nichts bedeutete. Es war eben wie ich es wollte, ein Tag wie jeder andere, wahrscheinlich war sie in meiner Garderobe und telefonierte mit ihm. Aus irgend einem Grund – den ich mir eigentlich denken konnte – rief er sie immer dann an, wenn ich auf der Bühne kurz vor dem Ende war. Das ich ihn nicht wirklich mochte, hatte – außer diesem – noch einen weiteren Grund.

Mom lernte Phil bei einer meiner ersten Aufführungen kennen, als ich gerade erst sieben war. Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich ihn am Anfang noch mochte, aber das änderte sich nach wenigen 'Wochen. Mom wollte noch etwas zu Abendessen besorgen, deswegen war ich mit 'Phil allein in unserem Haus und dachte mir, dass ich ihm ja etwas Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Doch er sagte mir unmissverständlich, dass er mich nicht wirklich mochte, weil ich nur ein plärrendes Balg in seinen Augen war und er mich nur ertragen würde, weil er meine Mom absolut heiß fand, das waren zumindest seine Worte damals. Klar hatte es mich nach seinem 'Geständnis' ein wenig getroffen, weil ich mich für ziemlich umgänglich hielt, aber als ich sah, wie glücklich meine Mom war, war es nur noch halb so schlimm.

Als er seine Meinung mir gegenüber nach einer Weile doch noch änderte, wusste ich instinktiv, dass es nur damit zusammen hing, weil ich jetzt ziemlich viel Geld mit meiner Musik verdiente, so dass er ohne eigene Anstrengung ein gutes und vor allem luxuriöses Leben führen konnte. Trotzdem war es mir egal, nur weil er mit einem mal super nett zu mir war, musste ich es nicht zu ihm sein, auch wenn meine Mom es eigentlich wollte! Was das Geld anging, hatte ich doch eh kein wirkliches Mitspracherecht, schließlich war ich minderjährig und Reneé verwaltete es deswegen. Trotzdem, oder wahrscheinlich gerade deswegen wurmte es Phil, das Charlie nie einer Adoption zustimmte, weil er so rein gar nicht an MEIN Geld heran kam, ohne meine Mom zu fragen.

Ich seufzte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt gerade wo ich von der Bühne kam, stand meine Mom wohl wieder in diesem kleinen Zimmer vor dem Spiegel und redete mit ihrem tollen Ehemann, statt wie früher hinter der Bühne auf mich zu warten. Man hätte denken können, dass ich eine erwachsene Frau war, aber ich war doch erst ein vierzehn jähriges Mädchen, verdammt noch mal! Im Grunde also immer noch ein Kind!

Ich lief mit hängenden Schultern zu meiner Garderobe, machte mich schon auf den Anblick meiner Mutter mit ihrem Handy am Ohr, doch als ich durch die Tür trat, gefror mir sofort das Blut in den Adern. Reneé stand vor dem beleuchteten Spiegel, hinter ihr ein Mann komplett in schwarz gekleidet und mit einer Sturmmaske über dem Kopf und er hielt ihr eine Waffe an den Kopf, während er seine andere Hand um ihren Hals gelegt hatte. Das einzige, was ich wirklich an ihm erkennen konnte, waren seine dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen. Ohne dass ich es wirklich wollte, entwich meinem Mund ein Laut der Angst.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Der Maskierte erschrak dabei so stark, dass er zusammen zuckte und sich dadurch ein Schuss löste. Keine zwei Sekunden später sank meine Mutter leblos mit vor Schreck geweiteten, starren Augen zu Boden und er sah mich an. Hinter mir tauchte noch jemand auf – den ich vorher nicht wahrgenommen hatte – und presste mir etwas gewaltsam auf Mund und Nase, bevor mich wenige Sekunden Später schwärze umfing …

Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange ich weggetreten war, aber als ich meine Augen wieder halbwegs öffnen konnte, hatte ich höllische Kopfschmerzen und wollte mir deswegen mit der Hand die Stirn reiben, wie ich es eigentlich immer tat, doch ich wurde durch irgendetwas festgehalten.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich meine Umgebung wirklich wahr nahm. Das Licht, welches ich zuerst für sehr grell gehalten hatte, war es eigentlich gar nicht, denn es wurde durch eine Holzplatte davor abgedunkelt und ließ den Raum nur ein wenig schummrig wirken. Aber ich konnte genug sehen – und vor allem riechen – um zu wissen, dass ich mich in einem Keller befinden musste, in dem es keine Fenster gab. Wie spät es war, konnte ich also nicht abschätzen. Das einzige was ich mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war dass meine Arme mit festem Material – es glich Sisal oder Kokos – an das Bett gefesselt war auf dem ich lag.

Ich hörte zwei Personen – wenn ich mich nicht irrte ein Mann und eine Frau – etwas von mir entfernt stritten, aber was sie genau sagten, verstand ich nicht. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde es kurz still, bevor ich eine zufallende Tür hörte. Einer der beiden – oder beide – war gegangen und ich seufzte erleichtert auf.

Ich hatte die leise Hoffnung mich befreien und fliehen zu können, aber nach wenigen Versuchen bemerkte ich, dass es sinnlos war, die Fesseln waren einfach zu fest an meinen Handgelenken, als dass ich auch nur die Chance dazu hatte hinaus zu schlüpfen. Meine Geiselnehmer – zumindest dachte ich mir, dass sie einfach nur Lösegeld wollten – schienen was das Fesseln anging wahre Profis zu sein. Deswegen schnitten mir die Seile nur in die #Handgelenke, anstatt das ich mich befreien konnte, als ich Schritte vor der Tür hörte.

Ich hielt in meiner Bewegung inne und sah voller Angst zu Tür. Wer würde hier jetzt herein kommen? Und vor allem, was würde er mit mir machen? Wer auch immer meine Mom getötet hatte, hielt mich jetzt hier in diesem Modrigen Keller fest und das KONNTE einfach nichts gutes bedeuten. Nur wenig später sollte ich erfahren, wie Recht ich doch damit hatte …

Es kam mir wie Stunden vor, bis sich die Tür öffnete, auch wenn es wohl nur Sekunden dauerte. Ich konnte die Umrisse einer Person im Türrahmen sehen, groß, muskulös und breitschultrig, eindeutig ein Mann. Leider wurde die Lampe nun zusätzlich von der Tür verdeckt, weshalb ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, als er auf mich zu kam.

"Wie es aussieht, bist du wieder unter den Lebenden, kleine Isabella." Seine Stimme war einfach nur … schleimig und das bedeutete doch nie etwas gutes! Aber statt zu antworten, sah ich ihn einfach nur wütend an. Ihn schien es jedoch nur zu belustigen, was ich deutlich an seinem Lachen hören konnte. "Oh, eine kleine Wildkatze also … aber das wird dir wohl nicht viel bringen. Du bist gefesselt und kannst dich nicht wehren und zu schreien wird dir auch nichts bringen, wir sind mitten im Wald, dich wird keiner hören." Während er sprach überbrückte er die geringe Distanz zwischen uns und hielt schließlich direkt am Bett.

"Was wollen Sie?" fragte ich und war froh, dass meine stimme ruhig und selbstsicher klang, obwohl ich innerlich vor Angst zitterte.

"Hmmm … das was wohl jeder will, Geld." sagte er zuckersüß, aber ich spürte das er nur so tat. Es ging ihm nur um das beschissene Geld? Warum musste Reneé dann sterben? Er konnte meine Gedanken scheinbar ziemlich gut in meinem Gesicht ablesen, als er weiter sprach. "Es war eigentlich nicht vorgesehen, dass sie stirbt, aber ich sehe es trotzdem positiv, so werde ich wenigstens noch ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben." Seine Augen glitten gierig über meinen Körper, jede Rundung durch das Kleid das ich trug betont. Ich betete still darum, dass er nicht das tun würde, woran ich dachte.

All meine Hoffnungen und Gebete wurden aber jäh zerstört, als er sich auf die Bett kannte setzte und mit seinen Händen begierig über meinen Körper streichelte. "Oh ja, ich werde eine Menge Spaß mit dir haben." Ich konnte mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spüren wie erregt er war und es machte mir Angst, mein ganzer Leib zitterte wie Espenlaub. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich auch deshalb nicht mitbekommen, dass er ein Messer zog, mit dem er mein Kleid und meine Unterwäsche zerschnitt, bevor er das Messer einfach auf den Nachttisch legte – immer noch zu weit von mir entfernt – und er seinen Blick über meinen nackten Körper gleiten ließ. Aus reinem Reflex presste ich meine Beine fest zusammen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es mir nicht wirklich helfen würde, musste ich es doch wenigstens versuchen.

Es war mir unangenehm, meine Augen brannten als sich Tränen darin sammelten. Ich konnte ihn zwar nicht wirklich sehen, nur seine Silhouette, aber er konnte mich sehen, das wusste ich und ich wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben mich zum weinen gebracht zu haben. Ich schloss deshalb meine Augen und drehte meinen Kopf zu Seite, aber das Zittern ließ einfach nicht nach, meinem Mund entwich immer wieder ein leises Wimmern, er musste also wissen, wie groß meine Angst war.

Ich wünschte mir dass er nichts weiter tat als mich anzusehen, doch kaum hatte ich die Worte zu ende gedacht, spürte ich seine raue Hand auf meiner entblößten Brust. Er knetete sie einfach fest, zu fest, ohne darauf zu achten ob es weh tat oder nicht. Genau das tat es aber und wurde noch schlimmer als er auch noch die andere ebenso heftig knetete.

Für eine winzige Sekunde überkam mich Erleichterung als er damit endlich aufhörte, aber nur bis ich seine ekelhaft nassen Lippen an meinem Hals fühlte, während er mit seinen Händen grob meinen Körper streichelte. Mich schauderte es vor Ekel als er mit seiner Zunge an meinem Schlüsselbein zu meinen Brüsten fuhr, bevor er unsanft hinein biss und mir damit einen Schmerzensschrei entlockte. Doch sein stöhnen verriet dass es ihm gefiel.

Die Matratze unter mir bewegte sich, als er seine Position veränderte. Ich hörte das Ratschen als er seinen Reißverschluss öffnete und das Rascheln von Stoff. Meine Angst wuchs mit jeder Sekunde immer weiter an, mein Wimmern wurde immer lauter ohne es zu wollen, als er seine Hände auf meine Knie legte und sie gewaltsam auseinander drückte, bevor er mit seinen Beinen dazwischen rutschte. Ich spürte sein Gewicht nur kurz auf mir, bevor er mit einem kräftigen Ruck in mich eindrang und mich damit laut vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ.

"Aaah … du bist so eng … " stöhnte er heiser und stieß immer wieder hart in mich. Ich schrie, weite und riss an meinen Fesseln um mich zu befreien, aber es brachte nichts, schien ihn nur noch mehr zu erregen.

"Oh ja, schrei für mich!" Ich konnte nicht anders als dem nachzukommen, weil seine immer heftiger werdenden Stöße immer mehr Schmerzen verursachten. Seine Hände umfassten dabei meine Hüften um mich festzuhalten, bevor er endlich mit einem lauten Schrei von mir ab ließ.

Mir tat alles weh, als hätte mich ein Zug überrollt, ich weinte und krümmte mich so gut ich es mit den gefesselten Händen konnte, während er aufstand, seine Hose wieder anzog und den Raum verließ als wäre nichts gewesen.

Irgendwann musste ich eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich wieder zu mir kam, waren die Fesseln weg und die Überreste meiner Kleidung verschwunden. Trotzdem tat mir immer noch alles weh, also kann es nicht lange gewesen sein.

Auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Teller mit einem Brötchen und ein Glas Wasser. Ich wusste, das ich es eigentlich nicht anrühren sollte, aber ich hatte tierischen Hunger und Durst, so das ich nicht anders konnte.

Wenige Minuten später bemerkte ich meinen Fehler schon. Mir wurde schwindelig, meine Bewegungen unkoordinierter als wäre ich betrunken, nur die Schmerzen blieben.

Mein Zeitgefühl war zwar nicht mehr vorhanden, aber es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben, als die Tür wieder aufging, als hätte er mich beobachtet … Meine Benommenheit war jedoch so groß, dass ich noch nicht einmal mehr zittern konnte.

"Wie ich sehe bist du wach und hast sogar alles verputzt." Auch wenn ich nur eine Silhouette sah, konnte ich das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. Zu gern hätte ich ihm irgendetwas an den Kopf geknallt, aber meine Zunge fühlte sich schwer an und auch ein giftiger Blick gelang mir dank dieser verfluchten Droge nicht.

Ich rollte mich soweit ich konnte zusammen, als er wieder auf mich zu kam und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. In der nächsten Sekunde lag ich auf meinem Rücken und er hielt meine Hände über meinem Kopf fest zusammen.

"Es mach zwar nicht ganz so viel Spaß wenn dich richtig schreist, aber dafür habe ich ohne die Fesseln mehr Möglichkeiten." raunte er und ich sah für einen Augenblick etwas in seiner anderen Hand auf blitzen, ein Messer. Mein Körper zeigte die einzigen Reaktionen die mir noch möglich waren, meine Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, meine Atmung nahm zu und ich wimmerte wieder leise.

Er lachte kurz und ich hätte schwören können, dass da ein irres Glitzern in seinen Augen war, als er mit der Spitze so fest über meinen Bauch kratzte das es Blutete. Es tat höllisch weh und ich wollte schreien, aber das einzige was meinen Mund verließ war ein schmerzvolles stöhnen.

Er dagegen zog scharf die Luft ein und stöhnte erregt auf und leckte über die Wunde während ich weiterhin wimmerte. Im nächsten Moment lag ich auf dem Rücken und er drang hart von hinten in mich ein …

~Flashback Ende~

" … Es schien ihm zu gefallen, wenn ich blutete, er kam immer wieder fügte mir neue Schnitte zu um sie dann ab zu lecken und mich dann … Er setzte mich nicht immer unter Drogen, aber das war auch nicht nötig, weil ich einfach zu schwach war und ihm gefiel es wenn ich schrie bis ich nicht mehr konnte." Ich hatte meine Beine während ich erzählte eng an meinen Körper gezogen die meine Arme fest darum geschlossen und meine Stirn auf die Knie gelegt. So war es einfach leichter, wenn ich nichts und niemanden ansehen musste, wenn die Erinnerungen mich überkamen und mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Es war mir peinlich so schwach zu sein, und wenn ich das Zittern schon nicht verbergen konnte, dann wenigstens die Tränen …

Als ich nach einer Weile der Stille meinen Kopf hob, saß Edward immer noch in dem Sessel, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und sein Körper bebte. Weinte er etwa? Oder verachtete er mich etwa … verübeln könnte ich es ihm nicht, ich war nicht gut, für niemanden. Dennoch sah ich aus dem Fenster, weil ich ihn nicht anstarren wollte, was seine Reaktion auch immer zu bedeuten hatte. "Es ist okay, dass du nichts sagst, ich weiß, dass ich selbst schuld an dem ganzen bin, ich hätte mich mehr dagegen wehren müssen." flüsterte ich als mir die stille einfach zu fiel wurde. Wieder hörte ich nichts von ihm, also schielte ich kurz zu ihm und sah in seinem Gesicht den ganzen Unglauben, den er Empfand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, oder?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wessen denn sonst? Wenn ich nicht immer so dagegen gewesen wäre meinen Geburtstag zu feiern wäre das alles wohl nie passiert." sagte ich leise und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Im nächsten Moment saß Edward neben mir. Er wollte mich in seine Arme ziehen, aber ich zuckte heftig zusammen, weswegen er mir nur sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über den Rücken strich, obwohl ich zitterte.

"Wenn jemand absolut keine Schuld an diesem Mist trägt, dann bist du es." sagte er sanft und als ich ihn daraufhin ansah, konnte ich Schmerz und Wut in seinem Gesicht sehen.

Ich lächelte leicht, weil er mich in dem Moment an Carlisle erinnerte. "Das sagt dein Dad auch immer."

"Und er hat Recht, was dieses Dreckschwein dir angetan hat … " Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte es scheinbar genauso wenig aussprechen wie ich …

Wir saßen eine Weile nur still da, jeder in seinen Gedanken, während Edward mir weiter über den Rücken streichelte und mein Zittern immer mehr nachließ desto länger er es machte. Aber ich merkte das ihn etwas beschäftigte, weil er sich immer wieder auf die Unterlippe biss. "Na los, frag schon." seufzte ich deshalb schließlich.

"Sicher?" fragte er unsicher und sah mich besorgt an, aber ich nickte nur. "W-Wie lange hat er dich festgehalten?"

"Ich selbst weiß es nicht genau, aber Charlie sagte das es einhundert drei Tage waren. In einem #Raum ohne Fenster kann man Tag und Nacht nur schwer unterscheiden." sagte ich entschuldigend.

Edward schluckte und lächelte leicht. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Im nächsten Moment war er wieder ernst. "Ist Jamie … " Er beendete die Frage nicht, aber es war auch nicht nötig, ich wusste was er wissen sollte und nickte.

"Ja, er ist von diesem … " Ich schüttelte den Kopf, weil mir selbst das Wort Monster noch zu harmlos für so jemanden erschien, denn ein Mensch war er in meinen Augen nicht! "Weißt du, es ist für ein normales vierzehn jähriges Mädchen schon schwer schwanger zu sein, aber in meinem Fall … Es war für mich einfach die Hölle, und im Gegensatz zu den meisten hatte ich nicht mal eine Wahl, ich musste ihn austragen weil ich bereits im vierten Monat war … Ich habe Jamie am Anfang gehasst, wenn ich ehrlich bin, aber am Ende … ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke man kann von Liebe sprechen und trotzdem konnte ich ihn nach der Geburt nicht wirklich bei mir haben. Ich war deinen Eltern echt dankbar, dass sie ihn erstmal zu sich genommen haben, damit ich mich daran … gewöhnen konnte Mutter zu sein."

"Glaub mir, ich kann mir nicht mal im entferntesten vorstellen so etwas zu erleben, geschweige denn dieses Monster jeden Tag in den Augen meines Kindes sehen zu müssen … " Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Für einen Moment war ich verwirrt, lachte dann aber leise, als ich seine Worte wirklich begriff. "Glaub mir, ich bin froh, das wirklich nicht zu müssen." Edward hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, und sein Blick verriet dass er mich für verrückt hielt. Ich lächelte leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich in Jamie's Augen sehe, sehe ich nur in meine eigenen, oder in Charlie's … "

Edward runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Aber er hat doch braune Augen und du blaue … "

"Sicher?" fragte ich und kicherte leise.

Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sah mir dann genau in meine Augen. "Aber … wie … ?" stotterte er schließlich ein wenig erschrocken.

"Kontaktlinsen." gab ich ohne Um schweife zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber wozu das ganze?" fragte er ein wenig aufgebracht. Ich konnte es verstehen, schließlich hatte ich ihn damit an der Nase herum geführt, und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Alice, Rose, Jasper und vor allem Esme.

"Es gehört einfach zu meiner Tarnung, ebenso wie meine ekelhaft blonden Haare." Ich nahm eine Strähne eben dieser und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Damit wollte ich einfach das Risiko erkannt zu werden so gering wie möglich halten, ohne mich dafür unter ein Skalpell zu legen. Und wie ich sehe hat es ja gut geklappt, schließlich hat selbst mein selbst ernannter größter Fan mich nicht erkannt."

Edward schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Typ muss ja ein ziemlicher Volltrottel sein."

In dem Moment war alles andere was vorher war vergessen, ich konnte einfach nicht anders und prustete los, weil Edward so schwer von Begriff war. Dafür sah er mich dann aber so an, als wenn ich den Verstand verloren hätte. "Wie sagt man so schön, Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung." Ich sah ihn überheblich an und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust nachdem ich das gesagt hatte.

Edward's Augen weiteten sich vor schock und er schüttelte den Kopf. "D-Das ist unmöglich, … Isabella Dwyer ist tot … " stotterte er sehr leise.

"Also eigentlich fühle ich mich noch SEHR lebendig." kicherte ich. Edward schüttelte wieder den Kopf als müsse er seine Gedanken ordnen, öffnete dann seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder, als nichts heraus kam.

Er wiederholte die Geste noch ein paar mal, ehe er scheinbar endlich die richtigen Worte fand. "Ich bin echt verwirrt und … wenn ich ehrlich bin ein wenig böse … auch wenn ich es verstehen kann, aber warum hast du deinen Tod nie bestritten?"

Ich seufzte. "Weißt du, nachdem ich aus dieser Hölle raus kam wollte ich einfach nur noch meine Ruhe haben und die hätte die Presse mir doch niemals gelassen. Deswegen bin ich auch froh, das ich immer noch Isabella Marie Swan heiße und nicht Dwyer, weil Charlie nie einer Adoption zugestimmt hatte."

"Bella … Es tut mir wirklich Leid was ich dir alles an den Kopf geworfen habe. Wenn ich das alles gewusst hätte … " Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hand auf meinen Unterarm, den Verletzten Unterarm. Der Schmerz durchzog mich wie ein Blitz und ich konnte ein schmerzhaftes Zischen nicht mehr zurück halten. Edward's Hand zuckte erschrocken zurück, während ich mich selbst in Gedanken verfluchte, weil ich nach dem Duschen vergessen hatte einen neuen Verband anzulegen.

Ich wollte den Arm wegziehen, aber Edward war schneller und hielt meine Hand fest bevor er den Ärmel meines Sweatshirts ein wenig hoch schob. Ich wich seinem Blick aus, hörte aber am Keuchen seine Reaktion.

"Was ist das?" In jeder Silbe konnte ich seinen Schock heraus hören. Aber wen sollte es wundern? Mich nicht, denn ich wusste wie es dort aussah.

"Schnitte, sieht man doch." murmelte ich vor mich hin und verzog dabei schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, obwohl Edward die Wunden mit äußerster Vorsicht berührte.

Edward schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Und das nicht zum ersten mal." sagte er leise und streichelte sanft, ja sogar fast zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narben am meinem Arm. Aus einem für mich unerklärlichen Grund kribbelte meine Haut an genau den stellen die er berührte. Mein Kopf schoss in seine Richtung, aber ich rechnete nicht damit so viel Schmerz in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. "Warum?"

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und spürte wie mir Tränen in die Augen traten, weshalb ich meinen Blick wieder von ihm abwandte. "Immer wenn ich mich daran erinnere spüre ich wieder seine Hände auf meiner Haut … Ich ekel mich vor mir selbst und habe einfach Angst dass er wieder kommt und alles von vorn beginnt. Der Schmerz durch die Schnitte vertreibt alles andere und … die Schnitte machen mich hässlich … hoffe ich … damit die Jungs mich einfach nicht … wollen … "

"Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht." sagte er leise.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Okay, es kann natürlich auch an den Kartoffelsäcken liegen, die ich immer trage."

Edward schluckte schwer. "Aber nur wenn man nicht weiß, welch tolle Figur darunter steckt … Von wann sind die?" fragte er sehr leise, so dass ich es kaum verstand.

Wieder biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, und ich schluckte bevor ich sprach. "Von dem Tag als … du mir das mit Mike an den Kopf geworfen hast … "

Edward zuckte stark zusammen und sah mich voller Selbsthass und Traurigkeit an. "Oh mein Gott, das wollte ich nicht." flüsterte er, unterbrach mich damit und strich wieder sanft über meine frischen Wunden.

"Du konntest es ja nicht wissen … Selbst Charlie wusste es nicht … Und was meine 'tolle' Figur angeht … die nutzt mir rein gar nichts mit den Narben die dieses Monster an mir hinterlassen hat. Ich bin kaputt, Edward , und dass nicht nur Seelisch, sondern auch Körperlich. Ich kann es ja noch nicht mal ertragen, wenn jemand fremdes mich anfasst … " Ich wollte nicht das er sah wie fertig ich war und starrte aus dem Fenster, aber ich hatte meine Rechnung ohne Edward Cullen gemacht, denn er nahm die Hand von meinem Arm und legte ihn unter mein Kinn, um meinen Kopf damit in seine Richtung zu drehen, während er mit der anderen immer noch meine hielt.

"Bella … Isabella, das was wirklich zählt ist nicht wie jemand aussieht, sondern was er hier hat." sagte er und legte meine Hand auf seine Brust, an die Stelle wo sein Herz schlug. "Jemand der so schöne Melodien schreiben kann wie du, kann niemals hässlich sein!"

Ich schnaubte. "Sicher Edward, und warum holst du dir dann nur solche … Schminkkästen ins Bett? Ich habe dich noch nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen, das irgend einen Makel hatte, keine war etwas rundlicher, hatte Pickel oder gar nur die kleinste Narbe, also erzähl du mir nicht, das ICH schön wäre!"

Er wich nun meinem Blick aus und verzog dabei das Gesicht. "Ich habe mein Gründe." Auch wenn seine Stimme monoton und ohne Gefühl schien, sah ich absoluten Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, den er versuchte vor mir zu verbergen.

"Ach ja? Welche denn bitte? Ich schätze mal so schlimm wie meine können sie wohl nicht sein ... " Meine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, aber ich wusste, das er mich gehört hatte, als er leise seufzte.

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte." wisperte er und seine Augen schienen noch eine Spur trauriger zu werden.

"Ich schätze wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit, bis wir hier weg kommen und ich habe dir auch meine erzählt." sagte ich mit einem Schulterzucken. Ich würde nicht locker lassen und das schien auch Edward zu bemerken. Trotzdem zuckte ich leicht zusammen, als er abrupt aufsprang, im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief und sich dabei immer wieder mit den Händen durch die Haare und über sein Gesicht fuhr. Nach ein paar Minuten blieb er endlich stehen, und sah mich ernst an, bevor er schließlich nickte.

"Okay, aber erst kümmern wir uns um deinen Arm und dann wird etwas gegessen." stellte er seine Bedingungen. Wie auf Kommando begann auch sofort mein Magen zu knurren und ich errötete, was ja wohl auch nicht anders zu erwarten war. "Ich schätze das heißt dann wohl ja."

Ein leichtes lächeln zierte seine Lippen, aber seine Augen sahen immer noch traurig aus. Mir blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, also nickte ich. "Abgemacht, wir verbinden meinen Arm und du nimmst dann ein Bad, während ich uns etwas Koche, Charlie hat immer genug Fisch im Haus … "

"Willst du damit sagen, dass ich stinke?" fragte er und zog dabei eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, aber das heiße Wasser wird dich entspannen. Es tut dir denke ich gut, wenn du ein wenig Zeit zum nachdenken hast und es ist dann auch leichter zu reden, wenn man nicht total angespannt ist."

Edward nickte. "Du musst es ja wissen, aber da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Ich habe keine Klamotten zum wechseln dabei und ich denke nicht, dass ich hier nackt durchs Haus laufen sollte." Seine Wangen zierte nach seinen Worten ein leichtes rosa, als wenn es ihm peinlich wäre und wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie viele Mädchen er in den letzten Wochen allein hatte, würde ich es ihm sogar fast abnehmen.

Ich verzog ein wenig mein Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an einen nackten Edward der durchs Haus lief, das musste ich wirklich nicht haben. Aber auch wenn es mir nicht wirklich gefiel, hatte ich schon eine Lösung parat, nachdem ich seine Größe geschätzt hatte. "Du müsstest ungefähr Charlie's Größe haben, und ich denke nicht, das es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich dir was von ihm zum anziehen gebe. Sind zwar nicht die modernsten Klamotten, aber außer mir sieht dich hier wohl eh keiner." sagte ich so gleichmütig wie ich konnte und hoffte dass er mir meinen Schmerz nicht ansah, als ich kurz daran dachte wie Charlie immer aussah. Die Tränen, die sich wieder sammeln wollten, versuchte ich runter zu schlucken und es gelang mir dieses mal sogar.

Er betrachtete mich einen Moment eingehend ehe er schließlich nickte. "Okay." war das einzige was er leise dazu sagte. Edward folgte mir in Charlie's großes Schlafzimmer, wo ich ihm ein Kariertes Holzfällerhemd, eine einfache blaue Jeans und Unterwäsche sowie Socken aus dem Schrank meines Vaters gab.

Wenig später war Edward im Bad während ich das Essen fertig machte. Allerdings gaben Charlie's Vorräte nicht mehr als den Fisch, ein paar Kartoffeln und Harry Clearwaters Spezialsoße her. Mir reichte das schon um mich wohl zu fühlen, aber wie sah es mit Edward aus? Selbst wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, konnte ich ja eh nichts daran ändern, also schälte ich die Kartoffel und schnitt sie klein, panierte den Fisch und machte die Soße schon mal in einen kleinen Topf.

Ich wollte gerade eine Pfanne für den Fisch aus dem Schrank holen, als ich auf einer leichten Mehlschicht ausrutschte. Sofort rechnete ich bei meinem Krach damit dass Charlie jeden Moment rein kam und etwas wie 'Typisch Bella' murmelte während er mir aufhalf, aber im nächsten Moment wusste ich wieder dass das niemals wieder passieren würde, denn mein Vater würde nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen.

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die ich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, aber ich wollte es irgendwie auch gar nicht mehr, weil ich den Schmerz und die Trauer über den Tod meines Vaters nicht mehr zurück halten wollte, geschweige denn meine Schluchzer …

Edward's Sicht:

Ich saß hier im Haus von Bella's Vater, in seiner Badewanne, den Kopf fast komplett unter Wasser – nur mein Gesicht war noch außerhalb – und hatte einfach nur Wut und Schmerz in mir. Wie konnte dieses verfluchte Dreckschwein einem vierzehn jährigen Mädchen nur so etwas antun? Es war einfach nur grausam! Dieses Monster konnte kein Mensch sein! Ich konnte es zwar nur schwer glauben, was sie mir erzählt hatte, aber warum sollte Bella mich jetzt in diesem Punkt anlügen? Alles was Carlisle anging war schließlich die Wahrheit und sie war auch NICHT Tanya …

Ich wünschte mir die Zeit zurück drehen und sie beschützen zu können vor dem was ihr passiert war. Aber es war unmöglich, nichts von alledem konnte ich ungeschehen machen … leider. Allein der Gedanke einem Mädchen das noch fast ein Kind war so etwas anzutun widerte mich an, brachte mir Übelkeit und ließ mir Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Normalerweise war ich nicht der Typ, der schnell weinte, aber in diesem Fall ging es nicht anders, nur vor ihr wollte ich das nicht zeigen. Wie konnte mein Vater nur so ruhig bleiben, wenn er doch wusste was dieses Schwein ihr angetan hatte? Wie oft hatte er schon ähnliche Fälle gehabt, ohne dabei zu zerbrechen? Er wurde immer mehr zum Vorbild für mich, denn ich würde das ganze niemals so hinnehmen können, ohne diese Mädchen und Frauen zu rächen, denen Gewalt angetan wurde … Aber er blieb ruhig – zumindest schien es so – und half ihnen sogar damit klar zu kommen, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen. Irgendwann musste ich ihn mal nach seinem Geheimnis fragen, aber zuerst mussten wir wieder zurück in die Villa.

Ich wusste, das ich Bella niemals so helfen konnte wie Jakob oder mein Dad – auch wenn es mich traurig machte, war es einfach eine Tatsache. Klar hatte ich früher sehr für sie geschwärmt und jedes noch so kleine Detail über sie aufgezogen wie ein Schwamm, aber um einem gebrochenen Menschen zu helfen war ich nicht wirklich der richtige, das wusste ich zu gut, schließlich war ich selbst ja nicht ganz gesund … 'Nein, ich war eigentlich krank wenn man es genau nahm. Um Tanya zu vergessen und über alles hinweg zu kommen benahm ich mich nicht viel besser als sie, auch ich nutzte andere nur aus um meine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen.

Ich setzte mich auf, seufzte dabei und fuhr mir mit den Händen durch mein nasses Haar. Ich musste endlich damit aufhören so zu handeln, musste aufhören andere Mädchen einfach nur flach zu legen um meinen Spaß zu haben … Irgendwie fragte ich mich, ob die Mädchen wirklich so ganz freiwillig mit mir ins Bett gingen und nicht nur weil ich ihnen falsche Versprechungen machte … Wenn sie es wirklich nur deswegen taten und nicht weil sie mich wollten, war ich dann wirklich so viel besser als dieses Monster was Bella zerstört hatte, meine erste Liebe?

Ich weiß das es kaum zu glauben ist, aber bevor ich mit Tanya zusammen war hatte ich wirklich das Gefühl dieses tolle Mädchen – das so wundervolle Melodien komponierte – zu lieben.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stieg aus der Badewanne, bevor ich mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften band. Auch wenn das Wasser kalt war, war der Spiegel noch beschlagen und darüber war ich einfach nur froh, denn ich wollte jetzt nicht in das Gesicht eines Monsters, in mein Gesicht sehen.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht dieses Mädchen – von dem ich einmal dachte es zu lieben – so fertig zu machen, wo doch ich eigentlich die Hure von uns beiden war, die alles nahm was ihr über den Weg lief … und das alles nur wegen Tanya … War ich wirklich dazu in der Lage ihr alles zu erzählen? Bella war so ein zartes Wesen, was würde sie wohl dabei empfinden, wenn sie von allem erfuhr? Aber sie wollte es doch wissen, konnte ich ihr da die Wahrheit enthalten? Die Antwort war eigentlich ganz einfach, NEIN. Wie sie gesagt hatte, hatte mich das Bad beruhigt, aber ob ich ihr alles sagen konnte, wusste ich trotzdem nicht.

Ich schüttelte mit einem Seufzer den Kopf. Sie hatte mir vertraut und mir alles erzählt, ich sollte es also auch tun und ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählen, auch wenn sie die erste war, die dann wirklich alles wusste, nicht mal meine Familie wusste was damals passiert war, nur dass wir uns getrennt hatten. Vielleicht würde es mir ja sogar helfen endlich darüber hinweg zu kommen, der Sex mit all diesen Mädchen hatte es ja schließlich nie geschafft … und mit meiner Familie konnte ich einfach nicht darüber reden, denn trotz allem wollte ich nicht dass sie schlecht von IHR dachten …

Also zog ich mich einfach schnell an, verließ das Bad und wurde durch ein leises Schluchzen sofort aus all meine Gedanken geholt, welches nur von Bella kommen konnte. Klar … es war ja sonst auch niemand anders außer uns beiden hier.

Ich fand sie zusammen gesunken, wie ein Häufchen Elend, in der Küche vor dem Herd sitzend, die Arme fest um ihre Beine Geschlungen und den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet. Bei ihrem Anblick schmerzte etwas in meiner Brust, das ich nicht kannte und deshalb nicht verstand, ich wusste nur dass ich ihr helfen wollte, was auch immer der Grund für ihr weinen war. Dieses Gefühl reichte aber aus, dass ich mich neben sie setzt und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.

"Bella?" fragte ich leise und vorsichtig, ich wollte sie schließlich nicht erschrecken, aber sie reagierte nur mit einem erneuten Schluchzen. Ich fühlte mich einfach hilflos und das einzige was mir einfiel war sie vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß zu ziehen und mit meinen Armen einen schützenden Käfig um sie zu errichten, also tat ich auch genau das und streichelte ihr dann ganz sanft über den Rücken, während ich ihr immer wieder beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Selbst wenn ich es wollte, hätte ich nicht sagen können warum ich das tat, nur das etwas in mir sie beschützen wollte und das vor allem und jedem!

Ich konnte mir nicht mal im Ansatz vorstellen wie es war beide Eltern zu verlieren und wollte es auch gar nicht, aber ich wollte ihr am liebsten all diese Qualen abnehmen und drückte sie deshalb fest an mich, in der Hoffnung das es wenigstens ein wenig helfen würde.

Nach einer Weile – ich weiß nicht wie lange es war – beruhigte sie sich allmählich, das Schluchzen wurde weniger, bis es endgültig erstarb. Doch im nächsten Moment versteifte sie sich, bevor sie Zitterte, als sie bemerkte dass sie auf meinem Schoß saß.

"Schhh, hab keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun, Bella. Das verspreche ich." sagte ich leise und lockerte nun meine Umarmung, während ich ihr trotzdem weiter über den Rücken streichelte …


End file.
